


Knocking Is Overrated

by mintjoonlep



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Dirty Talk, Edging, F/M, Female Solo, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Marking, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Polyamory, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators, everybody gets a chance to top a little, joon and jackson are pretty dorky too tbh, reader is an immensely sexually frustrated and dorky virgin, sexy texting, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2020-02-10 05:31:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 27,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18653896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintjoonlep/pseuds/mintjoonlep
Summary: It was little bit difficult to let go of the remnants of your painfully conservative upbringing, to the point that even as an adult living your own life you felt a bit of needless shame over your healthy sexual appetite. As such, being a gal made of equal parts needs and nerves, satisfying yourself while having two roommates tended to be difficult.Getting yourself off was usually reserved for the rare occasions when you actually had the house to yourself and it was on one such afternoon during a greatly needed bit of time alone that the worst happened. Or was getting caught bringing yourself pleasure by one of your roommates really the worst when he seemed keen to not only help, but get your other roommate involved as well.





	1. Chapter 1

“Soooooo...”

You felt your lips puckering the longer you drew out the single word, holding the sound of it on your tongue for far longer than was necessary and specifically due to the fact that you genuinely had zero clue what in the hell you wanted to say. It was a conversation starter seemingly segueing into nothing, spoken if only because the past five minutes of uncomfortable silence had begun to feel claustrophobic. Falling silent as you allowed the 'so' to drop, you lightly drummed your fingertips against the warm sides of the ceramic mug you'd been clutching in your hands since it had first come to you, coffee remaining untouched as you clicked your tongue against the back of your front teeth.

“...how's life?”

Your father lifted his gaze from the newspaper he'd been perusing, expression almost painfully neutral as he glanced across the table at you, staring you down hard enough to make you regret having made any attempt at communication. It was beyond frustrating how a single inscrutable stare from the man could still make you fold slightly into yourself, shoulders scrunching uncomfortably. The action caused an agitated tick in his jaw, a comment on your poor posture no doubt on the tip of his tongue, and you forced yourself to sit a little straighter to stem the scolding, having grown tired of such comments as a child and even more so as an adult. If he was pleased by you correcting yourself he showed little sign of it, looking you over a moment longer before he dropped his eyes back down to his paper.

“Fine. I have no complaints.”

“That's good. Glad to hear it.”

Your fingers drummed anew, eyes watching him and waiting. A solid minute, perhaps even two passed by until all your quiet anticipation crumbled into the familiar silence and disappointment you reckoned you ought to have expected by now. Your father continuing the conversation by asking you how your life was going would require some level of interest and investment, both of which he had none where his daughter was concerned. After all, it hadn't been his idea so many years ago to reach out and make an effort to have some sort of a relationship, to start meeting once a month to catch up over lunch. That had been a gap you'd breached on your own, a letdown you'd inevitably set yourself up for by trying to see if some sort of genuine bond could exist with the man you could scarcely call a parent.

“ _I wonder if it'd be too juvenile to ask the waitress for one of those kids menus with the crayons_ ,” you wondered to yourself, wishing you'd at least brought a book or something for entertainment while your dad ignored you.

You sighed heavily, glancing around the family dining establishment and its ever unchanging décor with a profound level of boredom written across your features. All the plastic plants and neutral colors looked to be exactly as they had been for the past few years, the faces of the patrons sitting here and there in the booths around your own so familiar that you'd almost be willing to bet that you could've named half of them. Old Couple With Matching Shirts were repeat visitors and you were quite positive Dude With a Mullet had been present the last two times you'd met with your father for lunch.

“ _Huh. Duck Dynasty Beard shaved. Now what the hell am I gonna start calling him_?” you internally mused as you finally lifted your mug to your lips, taking an overdue swig of your slightly warm drink.

Setting the cup down, you leaned your cheek against your upturned palm and let your eyes fall on your father, taking him in as he browsed his paper and remained completely oblivious to your staring. It hadn't escaped your notice how the streaks of gray in his hair had gotten thicker, the lines around his eyes and across his brow a little deeper than they'd been a year ago. His style never changed, his polo shirts and shortly cropped hair a look from which he'd never deviated, shifting only with the growing signs of age that steadily became more noteworthy with every passing year. Everything down to his expression remained as static as his perpetual silence and you'd noticed as much without fail, leaving you to again question how many miserable lunches mixed with uncomfortable quiet and the occasional scathing judgments you'd have to endure before you finally found the will to stop trying. You loved your father by virtue of the fact that he was the only family you had, but it was as loose an interpretation of the term as you could see. He'd helped raise you for the first decade and a half of your life, but only in so far as providing financial support and discipline were concerned. Your mother had been the parent who had looked after you, shown you the sort of affection you'd come to learn ought to have been a given where parents were concerned, and it was her warmth which had allowed you to be who you'd become rather than settling into the quiet, submissive, ever well-behaved role your father would have expected. She'd been strict in her own right, conservative in her views, but never with the severity possessed by your father and living with her after the inevitable divorce had allowed you to find happiness and a degree of contentment.

You supposed your mother or at least her memory was the reason why you had continued to make efforts to keep in touch with your dad even despite how fruitless those efforts seemed. The loss of the one parent you'd been close to had made letting go of the one parent you had left more difficult than it ought to have been, causing you to cling on to a feeble sort of hope that perhaps someday, your father might start trying as well. It was a dream unlikely to come to fruition, your place in his life acknowledged just barely out of obligation because blood existed between you even if a relationship didn't. Sharing a quiet meal and ensuring that you weren't disappointing him by repeating what he considered to be his mistakes, namely having a child out of wedlock, seemed to be sufficient enough contact in his eyes. He hardly knew the person you'd grown up to be, hardly cared, and deep down, you hoped that perhaps someday you'd have that apathy in common and find in yourself the strength to give up the proverbial ghost. Judging by the ache in your chest as you continued to watch him ignore you, giving up probably wouldn't be happening that particular Saturday.

The arrival of your food became a welcome distraction, giving you a means with which to ignore the pain in your chest by quelling the emptiness in your stomach, content to have your stack of strawberry pancakes for lunch if only to enjoy something sweet while in so sour a mood. The fluffy pancakes were wonderfully warm and the sticky syrup felt like a delight on your tongue, complemented by the whipped cream and fruit nestled atop the short stack. You were so used to your father being perpetually stoic that you'd found yourself too distracted by your meal to notice when he'd actually spoken.

“Sorry, what?”

“I asked you about school. Your current semester will be ending for the summer holiday soon, yes?”

“Oh! Yeah, in about three more weeks. Already cramming pretty hard to prepare for finals.”

“Good. Your focus should be on your studies, so I expect you'll pass.”

It was less a remark said in confidence of your abilities and more a reminder of his expectations; an almost indirect reminder not to disappoint him by failing. It took every ounce of willpower you had at your disposal not to lob a whole strawberry at his sullen face. That and the fact that the strawberries were too tasty to waste as a source of ammunition. Instead, you nodded and ate another sweet mouthful, trying to be happy that the man was at least talking in some capacity.

“I'll pass them. I've never failed any of my finals before and I've worked too hard to let myself slip now.”

“Good. If you're so set on obtaining a degree rather than settling down with a decent man then I'd rather you see it through completely.”

The urge to roll your eyes felt so pronounced it bordered on being irresistible and to an extent you felt no desire to resist, wanting to let him see how utterly and profoundly frustrating his comment had been. Somehow, you managed not to give in and instead opted for going quiet, shoving another forkful of food into your mouth before the urge to start an argument won against the knowledge of how exhausted you would inevitably feel if you tried.

“You have plans for the summer, I take it?”

“Nothing concrete. I'll probably just hang out with my roommates most of the time.”

“Right, your roommates. What were their names again?”

There was an edge of suspicion to his question, the harsh eyes you'd been put off by and even a little scared of your whole life staring across the table at you as if prepared to pick apart any signs of deceit.

“Jaclyn and June.”

“Ah, yes. That's right. I remember now. You've been passing your exams, so I assume they're decent enough young women who haven't been a bad influence.”

“Nope. They're great. Help me study and everything.”

“Good.”

The single word sounded so appeased, so satisfied that you nearly hated it. His gratification at hearing that you were being well-behaved and not gallivanting about with anyone he might deem a bad influence made you want to tell him the truth out of pure spite. You ached to inform him that Jaclyn and June were, in fact, Jackson and Namjoon, that your two closest friends were men and that the three of you had been living together happily for over a year. It felt beyond tempting to tell him that neither of the two were studying career paths he might deem acceptable, pursuing their dreams of making music. Picturing the displeasure on his face as you considered explaining that Jackson modeled, often in very little clothing, when he wasn't recording tracks while Namjoon spent his free time as an underground rapper was a delight. In fact, a part of you ached to reveal how the two men were more than just friends in your heart, how you loved them both equally, your heart split with affection for more than just one person. He'd certainly have had a conniption if you confessed to how many times you've considered throwing caution to the wind and begged one of them to fuck you senseless, maybe even both. It would've given you the perfect window to inform him why you hadn't, tell him that your concern about ruining friendships aside, you'd never been able to confess your desires or even act on them due to the fear you still felt of your own sexual desires as a result of how wrong he'd tried to make you believe wanting sex before marriage was.

“I'm still a virgin because hearing your nonsense my whole life has made me too scared to go get laid!” was what you wanted to tell him, not just at that moment, but countless times before. The frustration you felt simmered below the surface, making you lament that you'd been disappointed by your father's typical silences. Spending time with him had always been such a double-edged sword, ever an equal mix of fragile hope and boundless frustration. You hated the quiet yet you always hated what he had to say whenever he did deign to converse with you, making you repeat the cycle of questioning why you kept making attempts to interact with the infuriating man.

“I suppose I don't need to remind you to be responsible once your break starts.”

“I always am, dad. Just because I'll have off from school doesn't mean I'm going to suddenly stop working and paying my bills.”

“You know that's not what I mean, young lady. I'd imagine, at your age, you'll want to go on dates on your days off. Dates, I hope, you'll remember to be appropriate on.”

You set your utensils down, quietly pretending to take a sip of the coffee you didn't even want anymore just to have an excuse to avoid verbally answering.

“YN, I mean it. I have no real idea what sort of nonsense you get up to or with how many men, but I expect you to remember what your mother and I both have warned you about in the past.”

“I'm on birth control, if you need to know. I hope that at least waylays some of your concerns,” you bit back, unable to help yourself and far from missing the severe look your father gave you.

While you'd never put your birth control to use where contraception was concerned, having been on it for years to help regulate your cycle, the information was something you'd never shared with your father and his expression spoke volumes of how displeased he was. It seemed ridiculous for a man so hellbent on ensuring that you only ever had children 'the right way' to be so visibly opposed to the idea of his daughter taking precautions to prevent pregnancy. Yet regardless there he sat, clearly stewing with the bomb you'd just dropped, and looking ready to give you a lecture about his antiquated views on relationships and intimacy. You'd heard it all a thousand times, swearing you'd be able to chant verbatim what he looked ready to say when he'd done so over and over.

“Don't worry, dad. I'm definitely not getting pregnant any time soon.”

“Don't be so blasé, young lady. I clearly haven't gotten across to you how serious this subject is and I mean it, you will absolutely **not** repeat my mistakes.”

“Not planning on it. Oh, and fair reminder, but your _mistake_ is going to be a college graduate soon, so maybe don't assume that I'm an idiot.”

“YN!” he hissed as quietly as he could, glancing around quickly to ensure that your squabbling hadn't drawn any attention, too concerned with his self-image and what he deemed as appropriate public behavior to show even the slightest inclination of care towards your growing upset.

It was typical.

It was all so very typical and you realized straight away that you'd reached your limit for that particular day. You were tired and angry, your desire to keep trying to have some sort of amiable bond with the man continuing to war with your resentment. They were familiar feelings, painfully so, and while you weren't sure if you'd had enough permanently, you knew you'd had enough for the time being. You stood up from your seat, grabbing your purse to search around inside for your wallet, dropping a little bit of cash on the table to pay for your portion of the meal and leave a tip for the waitress. You knew without seeing yourself that your expression was fairly devoid of emotion, making you no doubt look like your father, and it hurt that a face without warmth or affection was the barest commonality you could find between the two of you.

“I'll see you next month, I guess.”

You turned and walked away from the table, knowing fully well that your father wouldn't call out to you, wouldn't follow you. Doing either would require drawing attention to himself or showing a single iota of genuinely caring about mending things or finding a resolution. You didn't stop until you were out the door and across the parking lot, glancing back at the restaurant to make sure, absolutely sure that your father hadn't made to follow you. It was so unsurprising when you realized that he hadn't that you couldn't even feel properly disappointed, huffing out a sigh before you continued on, heading towards the nearby bus stop that would get you home. Thankfully it wasn't too hot an afternoon, the tank-top and shorts you'd chosen to wear helping to keep you cool, so plopping down unceremoniously on the bus stop bench wasn't such a bother. Your cellphone, ignored during lunch as it had ever been whenever you met up with your father, would allow for all the distraction you needed from your thoughts.

Gripping the device once you'd freed it from the confines of your purse, you immediately zeroed in on your recent text messages once you'd made it past your lock screen, noting you had unread messages in the 'roommates' group chat used specifically by Namjoon, Jackson, and yourself.

 **Joonie:** _hey let us know how lunch with your dad goes. if he upsets you again i'll make sure to bring home your favorite ice cream when i get back from hanging out with yoongi and hoseok._

 **Wang Puppy:** _don't let your old man get you down, sweetness. i've got plenty of hugs for you after my gig today if you need 'em!_

You opened the image Jackson had attached, wholly unsurprised to see that he'd sent a picture of himself flexing his arms as if to remind you how solid his 'hugging muscles' were. It made you laugh to see the smirk on his face as much as it made you want to bite your lip, noticing straight away that he was shirtless. The image sent after it had been from Namjoon, displaying a simple selfie of his utterly unimpressed face, the arch of a single brow likely not intended to be attractive yet making him look criminally handsome nonetheless. A light-hearted argument persisted in the chat, the two ripping on each other without malice, making your heart feel warm until some of the pain of several minutes ago had melted away.

There was likely no changing the way things would always be with your father and on some level, even if you could get yourself to the point of not caring so much, it would no doubt always hurt. Your father was an ass, but he was your family and you couldn't help craving a meaningful connection. However, it did help with the pain to remember that while he was your only relative, he wasn't the only person in your life. You had many friends who meant the world to you, two of which you were lucky enough to share a home with. Neither Namjoon nor Jackson were roommates you ever would have expected to have and living with two men had initially been terrifying given your upbringing, but you wouldn't have changed your current living situation for the world. Every day spent with the two men, regardless of the occasional ups and downs, had been some of the happiest and most freeing you'd ever known. Namjoon's insightful way of helping you through hardships and his endearing tendency to be clumsy had made you feel comforted and amused more times than you could count. Jackson, with his incredibly energetic sense of humor and his boundless sweetness, had picked you up on numerous occasions. Both men made your heart feel full, made you feel cared for, and their presence in your life remained a wonderful, needed reminder that bonds outside of those associated with blood could be more than enough sometimes.

 **YN:** _all right, children. behave and stop fighting. you're both pretty and stuff._

 **Joonie:** _no promises. how'd lunch go?_

 **Wang Puppy:** _you okay?_

 **YN:** _went the same as always, but i'm mostly okay. about to catch the bus home._

 **Wang Puppy:** _movie night and cuddles later then?_

 **Joonie:** _and takeout from your favorite place?_

 **YN:** _yes to both, please. thanks, guys. love your faces. see you later when you both get home?_

 **Joonie:** _probably a few hours for me, but yeah._

 **Wang Puppy:** _likely another hour on my end._

 **YN:** _okay._

You closed the chat just as the bus pulled to a stop along the curb, clambering to your feet before you stepped inside, and took a seat near the back. The thought of home and spending time with the two most important people in your life helped to keep your spirits lifted a little higher than they'd been, refusing to allow yourself to dwell on what had happened at lunch. Instead, you opted to reminisce on the lingering taste of sweetness on your tongue from the delicious strawberry pancakes you hadn't gotten to enjoy, debating texting Namjoon to request another batch from a different diner rather than the ice cream he'd promised you. Sweet as he was, you doubted he'd protest at all, especially on a day when you'd had any interaction with your father. Both of your roommates could be some of the most genuinely kind and supportive people you'd ever met, always making sure to do what they could to perk your mood up after your monthly diner visit, no matter if you were mildly irritated or intensely upset. There had been occasions when you'd arrived home in tears, consumed by frustration and hurt, only to find not one, but two pairs of warm arms waiting for you. It made you feel almost loved, cherished, to always have the two of them there to console you, remind you of the better parts of your life when you desperately needed perspective. The only downside you could see to it was the aching it all left you feeling. Every time Namjoon stroked your cheeks with his knuckles or Jackson pecked your brow with the softest of kisses, it deepened the longing you felt for more. The friendship the three of you shared meant everything in the world to you, so much so that you weren't willing to jeopardize it by revealing your feelings and risk ruining the comfortable, happy co-habitation that had been going so well for so long. Even if, by some miracle, one of the two had feelings for you, it wouldn't change the reality that you loved them both equally and you couldn't imagine the drama which might result in saying as much.

As hard as hidden feelings could be, you felt able to endure them due to how much joy the two men already gave you just by being a part of your life in general. It could be difficult sometimes to watch the two of them go on dates, to hear the sounds of them bringing those dates home every so often, but you definitely couldn't fault them their happiness and satisfaction even if it hurt a little. Lord only knew your sexual frustration doubled every single time you heard the barest hints of Namjoon's voice groaning through the wall separating your rooms or Jackson's muffled grunts from just across the hall, but at least they offered you some sort of fantasy fuel. It wasn't likely that you'd ever know what being in either of their beds for less than platonic reasons might be like, but it was easy enough to imagine how they'd both sound. To a lesser extent, you could even envision how they looked. Jackson, after all, had never been terribly shy about walking around shirtless and you'd spied Namjoon coming from the shower in little else than a towel or basketball shorts more times than you could count. You definitely had plenty of delicious mental images at your disposal.

You realized with a sudden jolt, that you'd been staring in a daze out of the window beside you, letting yourself get lost in thoughts about the two men you loved until they'd inevitably become less than innocent. Your ruminating hadn't even led to especially explicit fantasy territory and yet you felt the telltale hint of heat between your thighs, grumbling at yourself as you took proper stock of the scenery passing by. After a moment, you realized how familiar everything looked and it was an immediate relief to see that you were nearly home, shifting your attention from the window to the front of the bus, waiting patiently for the vehicle to come to a stop. You were out of your seat as soon as the doors opened with a slight hiss, picking up your purse and heading down the center aisle, nodding a goodbye to the driver before you stepped out on to the sidewalk, back out into the sun. Home wasn't a terribly far off walk from the bus stop, the distance made to seem a little shorter with the aid of music as you'd come to learn some time ago, hand rifling around through your bag to find your phone and your earbuds. The sounds of the world around you became muffled with the buds in place, muted traffic and planes far overhead nearly forgotten as you scrolled through your library of music to find something you wanted to hear, smiling as you found what you craved most.

While Jackson hadn't shared Namjoon's background of participating in the underground rap scene, he'd shown himself to have a knack for music as well. He’d confessed to having not considered himself to be a true rapper, stating earnestly on numerous occasions that he was a man who raps rather then a rapper like Namjoon, who could spit verses in a heartbeat with minimal prompting. He’d come a long way since professing as much, growing as an artist and producer, with Namjoon offering him praise and insight in spades, the two respecting one another immensely. Though their backgrounds and talents varied, both men were quite gifted in their own unique ways and had worked together to create a few original tracks. They both had their own solo pieces while also sharing full collaborations and you'd come to adore every song the two had inevitably shown you, relishing Namjoon's deep-voiced wordsmithing just as much as Jackson's earnest signature raspiness. You'd dedicated a single playlist to strictly the music your roommates had created, finding that it was precisely what you wanted to hear most, leaving your cares well and truly behind as the first track by Namjoon, **Voice** , filled your ears.

You felt near to dancing by the time your apartment building came into view, weaving this way and that towards the entrance as you followed the rhythm of Jackson's **Dawn of Us** , waving at one of your neighbors as you passed them by on the way up the stairs. The playlist distracted you from any fatigue you may have ordinarily experienced in questing up the familiar three flights, twirling your keyring as you danced up to your apartment door.

“I'm hoooome!” you singsonged as you stepped inside, chucking your keys into the ceramic bowl near the front door as was customary, kicking off your shoes before jamming them into the genuinely overfull shoe closet everyone shared. “Boys?”

You tugged an earbud free as you thumbed the pause button displayed on your phone screen, glancing about the living room and kitchen space curiously before you remembered what the boys had said in the group chat. Namjoon hanging out with Yoongi and Hoseok tended to mean that music was the focus of the day and when he'd stated that he'd be gone for a few hours, you expected that he wouldn't likely come home until near sundown. Possibly even after if time got away from him. Jackson hadn't been quite as certain, no, but his modeling gigs were often all day affairs depending on who he might have been doing the work for and the time could run just as long if he was recording a track instead. Chances were that you'd see neither hide nor hair of your roommates for quite a while.

“Well, guess I've got the place to myself for a few hours.”

As soon as the words left your lips realization dawned on you, the silence of the apartment sinking in and surrounding you in a welcome quiet. Having the entire apartment to yourself was a fairly rare occurrence. Namjoon and Jackson usually worked or had plans whenever you had classes or your part-time job, so your time spent at home typically coincided with their off time as well, leaving you very few occasions wherein the apartment was empty save for yourself. You were home alone so infrequently that the very knowledge that you'd be without company for hours made it impossible to ignore the sudden thrill that shot through you, reminded of the thoughts which had plagued you during the bus ride home. You could feel the lingering dampness between your thighs, clenching them together with a quiet yet excitable eagerness as you all, but skipped to your room, anticipation pouring into every inch of your being. Your purse fell to the floor as soon as you entered the familiar space you called your own, carelessly nudging the door shut behind you with a press of your elbow and not a single glance backward, climbing hastily on to your bed.

It had taken many years before you'd felt remotely comfortable enough to explore your own body, to give into the completely normal urges you had felt since your hormones had first started raging. For the longest time, you'd been afraid to indulge in any sort of self-gratification, scared of being caught and punished for doing things which you'd been told would lead to life altering mistakes. Both your parents, but your father especially had undoubtedly played a massive hand in your worries where even considering masturbation or sex was concerned and it hadn't been until you'd started college that you'd finally started the tentative exploring your own desires. The first time you'd ever made yourself cum had been like a revelation, the pleasure something so beautiful and eye-opening that you'd nearly lamented how much you'd missed out on for so long. Over time, with further touches, further learning, you'd come to realize that you had a fairly healthy sexual appetite and while as of yet you hadn't found yourself able to seek out a partner to fulfill the needs you'd come to learn where far from wrong, getting yourself off had easily become one of your favorite past times.

The downside to having a fairly active libido accompanied with issues as a result of your restrictive background was the wholly unnecessary shame you'd not been able to fully shed yet. You loved cumming, relished the way it felt to tease your pussy to tender sensitivity for as long as you could handle before you let yourself reach an orgasm. It was a damn near joyful feeling to have that bliss wash over you, feel the sensations throbbing through your core until you were a slippery mess aching for more, craving it desperately. Silence while getting off, however, wasn't so much your strong suit and when you had two roommates, your window for seeking release was painfully small. That unwanted notion of embarrassment and guilt always clung to you whenever you tried to masturbate when one or both of the guys were home, having to muffle your cries while remaining tense and on edge having dulled many of your orgasms in the past. The fact that the two men you wanted most, who fueled so many of your fantasies, helped unintentionally prevent you from finding the satisfaction you needed so badly made your frustration skyrocket, seemingly soothed the most whenever you had proper time alone to be as loud as you wanted.

“One of these days I'm going to get over this stupid hang up and go get laid finally,” you groused to yourself, flopping back across your bed and shifting around until you were perfectly comfortable, limbs stretched out.

For just a moment you stared up at the ceiling, taking a few slow breaths, listening to that quiet in and out as you relaxed against the softness of your comforter, smiling at the thought of how good you were soon to feel. Wetting your lips, you drew your phone before your eyes, making sure both of your earbuds were securely in place before you set it to shuffle, wanting to let the tracks randomize without any sort of preference as they washed over you. A slow, pulsing sort of beat filled your ears, smile widening as the familiar rhythm flooded your senses, as both Namjoon and Jackson's voices washed over you. How perfect it was for the first song to be one of their collaborations when you were determined to imagine both of them, setting your phone aside. You bent your knees, eyes watching your own hands as they skimmed a slow path downward across your body, towards your exposed thighs, skin warm to the touch. With all the time in the world for a change, you felt happy to take your time, closing your eyes slowly to allow the fantasies in your head to take over, picturing your own unfulfilled desires with more clarity. It felt good to warm yourself up carefully, savor the gentle touch of your own fingers and how it made you feel more confident, more open. Time had slowly allowed you to enjoy your body until you found that you loved the feeling of your own skin, all the ways you were shaped, appreciating every part of yourself in such moments even despite the flaws and insecurities you occasionally dealt with. You desperately desired the touch of another, of two others in particular, but you liked that you'd come to love yourself, care for your own wants enough to ensure that you satiated your needs well.

Your breasts felt tight as you cupped them in your hands, nipples hardening sweetly within the confines of your bra, and you couldn't resist pulling your tanktop up just high enough to expose the lacy material covering your breasts. Undoing the clasp nestled against your sternum felt like second nature, a soft sigh tumbling from your lips as you parted the supportive cups to trace your fingers around your nipples, moaning at the gentle jolt of pleasure that came with the first gentle pinch of one beaded peak. Your hips lifted, swearing you could feel the sensations shooting down to your core, the seam of your shorts just slightly pressing against your clit with every subtle rock of your pelvis and you mumbled a familiar name from the wanting.

“Joon...”

He would love your breasts. He had the most beautiful hands, his long, slender fingers the kind that would be gentle as they molded the softness of your chest as his lips pressed kisses along with praise against your skin. Every time you'd watched one of his one night stands leave in the morning, their skin no matter its hue bore marks, trails across necks and cleavage that boasted the press of his teeth, the suction of those full lips. You wanted his marks all over you, hickeys and bites and even bruises from the firm hold of his hands on your hips, knowing he'd never be too rough or hurt you.

“Fuck...Jackson...”

You whimpered, lost in your own neediness as you reached for the button of your shorts to ease it free, tugging down the zipper until the denim parted before you, giving room for a questing hand that slipped across your pubic mound until you could feel how hot, how wet you'd become. The crotch of your panties were utterly soaked and your clit practically pulsed as you rubbed two fingers against it in a brief, circling stroke. Jackson would touch you in such a way, no doubt; the kind of man to tease you through your clothes first to slowly get you ready. You had no proof to back up your theory, but you'd always envisioned him to like the sight of his own hand moving beneath the material of his lover's underwear, loving that tantalizing sight which never really revealed too much.

How would they take you? How would they pleasure you? Would they work together to make you cum, seamlessly combining their skills the way they did with their music to make your body sing and to make you scream? What was the taste of them like? What way would they most want to find their own release in your bed? You couldn't say you had definitive answers, but you certainly had plenty of ideas and fantasies to consider, fingers trembling with eager desperation as you drove them beneath the band of your underwear, hips arching up off the bed as you spread your own wetness all across your cunt, thighs parting wider.

You couldn't wait to cum as many times as you felt able to that day, with the names of the two men you loved most spilling shamelessly free into the air like a call you hoped might someday find an answer.

\- -

“Honey, I'm hooome!”

It was the same greeting he'd always given every single time he made it home, no matter his mood or the events of his day. There was something too welcoming and alleviating about stepping in through the apartment door to allow for a sour announcement of his arrival, a toothy grin in place as he made his way inside. He heard no immediate answer to his call, saw no sign of either of his roommates in the main common space of their shared domicile, figuring straight away that he'd likely gotten home before anyone else. Locking the door at his back, Jackson glanced at the key bowl just inside the entryway, head cocking to the side in quiet confusion at the set of keys he saw sitting there, soon joined by his own. He recognized YN's set straight away, noticing the tiger keychain he'd given her when she'd first moved in, turning away from the bowl to set the takeout bags he'd been carrying on the nearby kitchen counter. Although he hadn't much expected her to be hungry so soon after having lunch with her father, it had seemed like a good idea to scoop up some food from her favorite restaurant on his way back from the shoot he'd been on since morning. No matter how high or low her level of upset might have been, fluctuating depending on how things had gone at the diner, YN always appreciated her favorite foods after the fact and it brought Jackson a great deal of joy to see her spirits lifted. He couldn't think of a single moment offhand in which he didn't find her adorable, but she had a way about being extra cute whenever someone did something nice for her, eyes practically lighting up with happiness at being thought of with so much consideration. It was sweet that she was so thankful for every tiny gesture of care even if it did make him a little sad at the same time.

What he did know of her upbringing had certainly soured him towards her dad even despite having never met the man in person, finding it difficult to feel much respect for a man who routinely made his only child cry from his constant callousness. While he'd always been the sort of man to give anyone an honest shot, he'd watched YN come home in tears enough times to have given up on ever liking the guy, wishing like hell that his roommate had other family in her life to offset the crap relationship she had with her father. The sad reality was, however, that she didn't and it only gave him all the more cause to try making her happy as often as he could, delighted by every instance where he could make her smile or laugh. It was a sentiment he knew Namjoon mirrored completely, positive that his friend would make good on his word to bring something sweet home to lift their equally sweet roommate back up from whatever level of lowness she might have fallen to.

“Jackson!”

Jackson's hands went still, pausing mid-way through rifling around in the takeout bags at the sound of what he'd been fairly certain had been his name. He waited for a moment, listening through the silence brought on by his own lack of movement. When he'd arrived home to receive no answer for his usual boisterous greeting, he'd assumed upon finding YN's keys that she may have hopped into the shower or laid down for a nap, thinking nothing of the quiet until that moment. As he stood still, he swore he heard something akin to a cry of pain, brows furrowing as another name was soon called out.

“Namjoon!”

“Oh shit!”

The voice, even while resounding from another part of the apartment, had definitely belonged to YN and the sound had Jackson rushing from the kitchen to the hall in a flash, worry and fear consuming him all at once. The fact that she'd called for both of her roommates after having been silent when he'd first come home gave way to a thousand troubling scenarios, another sound coming from the direction of her room speaking of pain or a potential injury. Her door was just barely cracked when he reached it and Jackson wasted no time in pushing it open, her name a troubled cry which died halfway on his lips, furrowed brow shooting up quicker than a firework racing skyward.

YN was far from injured or in trouble.

Jackson felt his mouth drop open and go dry at the same time, immediately slapping a hand over his eyes at the first glimpse he got of his roommate laying there, barely dressed and quite clearly touching herself.

“Oh my god, I'm so sorry!” he quickly rambled out, whirling around to walk back out of her room, hand fumbling to find the doorknob so he could shut it.

“Jackson!”

“I swear, it was an accident! I didn't know you were-”

He heard her moan, the sound making his body go painfully still just short of completely leaving her bedroom.

“Oh fuck...please...feels so good...”

All the yelling, the mortified screams he'd been expecting hadn't followed in the wake of his unintentional interruption, leaving the blonde man to stand just within her doorway, confounded by the sounds of pleasure still filtering into his ears. A rational, sensible, most likely smart part of his brain told him to shut the door and keep walking, pretend that he wasn't continuing to hear what he was hearing rather than dwell on the why of it persisting despite his presence. It was a part of his brain he knew he ought to damn well listen to, but regardless Jackson felt his body shifting, turning back towards the bedroom and the woman within it.

Her fingers lingered between her parted thighs, eyes still closed as she touched herself.

He turned away.

“Joon!”

He turned back around, staring for another few seconds, taking in the sight of fingers working hard beneath the material of her open shorts and panties.

He turned away yet again, running a hand across his mouth as he realized that somehow, some way, YN hadn't even noticed that he was there. How she hadn't when he'd practically barreled into her room ready to play hero or start throwing hands at possible burglars baffled him. The confusion was enough to make leaving far more difficult then it ought to have been even when he had enough sense to know that he'd walked in a very private moment he had absolutely no right to be witnessing. He was aware of the fact that trying to cum, especially trying hard, could consume a person's focus and make it easy to be oblivious to one's surroundings, but he also knew that he'd damn sure have noticed if somebody had stormed into his room when he was trying to nut. No matter that rationale, YN kept moaning and making noises that made certain parts of his anatomy harder than finding the will to move away, hanging his head when he felt the immense temptation to glance back at least one more time.

“ _You will absolutely goddamn not. You drank your respecting women juice today, so you're going to get your head together and keep on walking while your sexy roommate makes herself cum_.”

“Jackson, baby...oh god...”

“Fuck...”

Jackson knew better. He knew that he knew better. Somehow, it wasn't enough to keep him from turning around completely at the sound of his own name, eyes raking over YN's form slowly, really taking in the sight before him. She'd called his name, more than once, and he couldn't deny the way his cock throbbed at the sound of it. He'd tried to imagine how she'd say his name in such a way too many times for him to try and count them out, the sight of her arched with pleasure and periodically crying out for him better than any fantasy he'd ever let himself have about her. It was wrong to watch her, wrong not to leave, but the wanton call of his name spoke so much of promises and chances he'd been waiting for, cock twitching hard within the confines of his joggers. Was she really thinking about him while she touched herself? Was the image of his face, his body, just him what she thought of whenever she needed an orgasm? How long had he been the object of her fantasies?

“Namjoon...”

He leaned his shoulder against the door frame, breath growing deeper as he watched her brows scrunch from the sensations her own fingers were giving her, finally seeing just then that she had her earbuds in, listening to something he couldn't quite hear as she fantasized about not just him, but Namjoon as well. It spoke to him clear as day what she wanted and the elation accompanied by every breathless sigh, every whimpered name on her lips, made him feel like a million bucks. He'd loved her and wanted her for what had begun to feel like ages, having spent so much time wishing like hell that he could be with her. In spite of those desires, he'd held back just as Namjoon had, the both of them reaching an agreement months upon months ago that it would be wrong to pursue the girl they both loved when it might cause pain in the long run. Namjoon's friendship was something that Jackson had always valued and it had ever been a shared sentiment, the two of them agreeing that it would be unfair to one another as well as YN to ever put her in a situation to have to choose one of them. Hell, her feelings for either of them had never been completely certain, the bonds they'd formed only definite regarding the platonic state of them. Their roommate situation had been like digging up gold, the three of them living together harmoniously and with minimal trouble, working off each other beautifully. Upsetting that with hurt feelings or broken hearts had always seemed like a bad call, so despite the difficulties of loving someone without being able to do anything about it, he and Namjoon had done well to just be happy being in YN's life altogether.

The game had changed suddenly, in one surprising instant, and Jackson wanted to thank the manufacturer of those wonderful earbuds. YN didn't want just one of them. She'd revealed, however unintentionally, that she wanted both and Jackson Wang had always considered himself a reasonable man with no qualms whatsoever about sharing. If there was one thing he knew to be true of Kim Namjoon, it was that he was much the same in that regard.

Mind made up, Jackson stepped away from the doorway and entered the bedroom.

\- -

The sound of **Oxygen** slowly ebbed from your ears, somehow fitting given how ragged your breathing had become the closer you felt your body getting to the first orgasm you sought to achieve that afternoon. You could hear each breath as deeply as you felt it, unabashed in the way you moaned out the sweet pleasure you gave yourself, fingers strumming your clit without finesse or teasing. The temptation of staying slow, building your release up steadily, had quickly given way to the simple want of finding that end, desire spurned on harder and hotter by the sound of Namjoon and Jackson's voices, the two of them combining again as the next track began. There was time to cum again and again before the boys came home, so it seemed as if it wouldn't hurt to let yourself get off quickly the first go around, able to already feel how intense the orgasm would be once it broke over you. It'd been a good week since the last one and you were well past due.

The bed shifted, dipping with an additional weight near your feet, and you found your eyes cracking open as you felt release nearing, peering at the face watching you as you worked your clit wildly.

“Hey Jackson,” you greeted breathlessly, eyes closing as soon as you'd acknowledge him, trying to focus on working towards your climax rather than any interruptions.

Wait.

Your fingers stilled, difficult as it was to make them do so, craning your head up and opening your eyes to get a better look at the man sitting at the foot of your bed, needing to make sure you hadn't just imagined things. Jackson grinned, the expression his signature look of flirtation, and you stared at him for a heart-stopping few seconds, letting your brain process the reality of the situation as your climb to orgasm steadily waned.

“Fuck me sideways!”

You screeched, scrambling upright as you pulled your hand from your panties, yanking your earbuds free with a nearly violent tug. The action had your phone flying from the bed, clattering to the floor loudly, and the sound was immediately followed by the music you'd been listening to as the cable came free from the aux port.

“Oh my god, I swear this is not at all what it looks like!”

You waved a hand at him as if doing so would further prove your point, letting out a mortified squeak as you realized it was the same hand you'd been using to touch yourself, fingers visibly glistening with your arousal. Shoving it behind your back as you squeezed your thighs together, the reality of just what music was playing and loudly enough for him to hear as well had you stammering out further explanations, fighting back the horrifying shame you were feeling.

“It's not what it sounds like either! Whatever you think you just saw was not actually what you think you saw! It was a...a thing. A misunderstanding thing. I absolutely was not doing what it looks like I was doing.”

“You mean getting yourself off while moaning our names and listening to the music Namjoon and I made together?”

“Yes, that. It was precisely not that.”

“Buuuut, it definitely looked and sounded like that was exactly what it was. Kinda hard to mistake that kind of thing.”

“Well...yeah...maybe...but you shouldn't be in a position to mistake that kind of thing, because it's a private damn thing that I did not invite you to see!”

It maybe wasn't the best method of doing damage control, but it appeared to work somewhat given the way Jackson ducked his head, grin becoming infinitely more sheepish. You watched him as he ran his fingers through his bleached hair, lowering his gaze from your own in what you took for an obvious gesture of guilt, feeling a little better for the two of you being on the same page as far as that particular feeling went. Jackson made no evident move to get up and leave, however, and you were far too mortified to go anywhere as well even though you knew you needed to stop the playlist on your phone before the man had a chance to consider what your masturbatory music choices meant.

“I really didn't mean to see you, YN. Honest. If I'd known you were having a little 'me' time, I'd have left well enough alone. But, I came home to you calling my name and when I got to your door, thinking you were hurt or in trouble, I was not expecting to see it left open. I especially wasn't expecting this.”

“I...didn't shut my door?”

“Nope.”

“Oh. Well...fuck.”

You slapped your clean hand over your face, feeling like a bumbling idiot for having made such a simple mistake in your nearly embarrassing haste to get to your overeager bean flicking, warmth born from shame rather than exertion coming over you. For over a year you'd been so careful not to let the boys accidentally walk in on or overhear you and now that you'd managed to falter, unintentionally leading to one of the most humiliating moments of your life, you wanted nothing more than to hide under your covers for the rest of your life. Jackson at the very least hadn't started teasing you just yet and that was a small mercy, one that gave you little comfort when a tentative glance through your fingers showed that Jackson hadn't made a single move to leave your room.

“You're not gonna...”

“Not gonna what?”

“You know, judge me? Think ill of me? Tease me about this for the rest of my natural life?”

“Oh god, no! Of course not! There's nothing wrong with needing to get off, YN. I mean, you've never had a judgmental thing to say whenever Joon or I bring someone home for the night and I know neither of us are the best at being quiet when we're trying to cum. You don't think anything bad about us, right?”

“No. Not at all. I mean, I know I've told you guys about how strict my home life was, but I don't completely buy into my dad's nonsense. You two have nothing to be ashamed of for wanting to have fun and get laid.”

Jackson nodded his head, smile a little sweeter and giving not even the faintest hint of having found some fault in your private activities. It did nothing to dull your embarrassment, but thankfully provided a bit of a balm for the guilt, reminding you all over that you were in a safer place than where you'd come from.

“And neither do you. You can do this as often as you want and you know me and Namjoon'll never have a bad thing to say about you.”

“Good to know.”

His reassurances did alleviate some of the stress of the situation and on some level, mortification aside, knowing that the guys could be aware of your habits without addressing it were they to overhear in the future felt like a sort of relief. It wasn't as if you needed anyone's permission to masturbate for crying out loud, but it helped to hear affirmations that doing so wouldn't be viewed in a negative light. You couldn't say if you'd ever feel completely comfortable letting loose fully while either of your roommates were home, but perhaps going forward it would feel less like a dirty secret you had to keep hidden. You flashed Jackson a tiny smile, watching his become wider and adorably more toothy, silence stretching between you for several moments.

Jackson made no move to leave, leaving you to wonder just how long he planned on sitting and chatting. The orgasm you'd been building towards had certainly fizzled out and despite still feeling unsatisfied, you couldn't say you much cared to try to pick things back up. Even so, cleaning yourself was an appealing idea, drawing your hand from behind your back to grimace down at the wetness still clinging to your fingers, fixing Jackson with a questioning look.

“Uhm...good talk?”

He nodded, finally shifting off the bed, but rather than head towards your door he made his way to your discarded phone, plucking the device from its place on the floor. He sat back down heavily, your body jolting with the bounce of your mattress, his eyes trained on your phone for a few moments before he silenced the music and dropped the device atop the comforter behind him.

“Got a bit more to talk to you about actually.”

“Ooookay. Can it maybe wait until after I clean up and get dressed again? Oh shit! My boobs are still out!”

How the actual hell you'd sat there for so long without remembering that your breasts had remained visible was beyond you, mentally chiding yourself for being quite possibly the biggest moron who had ever walked the earth. You felt a hand wrapping around your wrist before you could move both hands to the hem of your tank-top, eyes darting up to meet Jackson's, confused by his touch and even more so by the way he'd begun to look at you. All the humor on his face seemed to have faded, his gaze dropping down to your exposed chest for a moment and you swore you felt your core clench in response to the way his tongue darted across his lips, eyes lifting to lock on your face. There was an intensity in the way he looked you over, dark eyes full of something warm and wanting, damn near unfamiliar to you. You sucked in a quiet breath, feeling it lock in your lungs as he leaned closer with lips parted, leading your two wet fingers to his mouth.

He sucked them clean slowly, letting you feel the pull of his soft lips and the almost ticklish tease of his tongue as he drew every little bit of slick from your digits, groaning at the flavor of you in a way that made your pussy feel more empty than it ever had.

“Fuck, babygirl...you taste even better than I dreamed you would.”

The pet name was one he'd never used before and the things it did to you, the way it made you feel, had you exhaling your bated breath so heavily that you felt nearly dizzy from the release of it.

“You've dreamed about the way I taste?”

“So many times,” he mumbled, turning your hand so he could press a soft kiss to your open palm, and though his grip never left your wrist you realized that the hold was loose, giving you ample freedom to pull away if you wanted to.

You definitely didn't want to.

“Why? How long? I...what?”

Jackson smiled at your clear bafflement, chuckling a little, but without a hint of mocking. If anything, he looked endeared and affectionate, the sensual stare which had damn near made your thighs start trembling giving way to the familiar look of gentle care you'd come to know so well.

“The second I realized what you were doing in here, I was going to leave. I really was. But, then you were moaning my name. You were moaning Namjoon's name. If you had any idea how long and how bad we've both wanted you, it'd probably blow your mind.”

“You want me?”

Jackson moved a little closer, letting go of your wrist to brace his hands on either side of your body, leaning in until he was near enough that he could kiss you if he wanted to, if you wanted him to. He paused, seeming to test the waters, looking for any sign that you were uncomfortable or scared, but you felt neither and felt even less desire to ease away from him.

“Want you more than anything. Namjoon does too. We've been trying so hard to keep things platonic and not make a move on you, but...you want us both, don't you? Not just me. Not just him. Both of us, yeah?”

For a moment you didn't want to answer, afraid to admit to the truth when for so long you'd wondered if it was even okay to love two men at the same time. Despite having learned about how different relationships could be through friends and media, you'd never considered that it might be possible to have feelings for two people at the once until Namjoon and Jackson had come into your life. Initially, caring so much for them both had left you reeling and uncertain, a state of your heart you'd inevitably given into simply based on the fact that you knew nothing would ever come of what you felt. Suddenly being faced with the possibility of it becoming real was startling, nearly felt unreal, and you wondered if it was truly as okay as Jackson made it out to be, staring at him in doubt.

“Is that okay?”

He leaned in to press a soft peck to your brow, the gesture familiar and yet different given what he'd told you, reassurance found in how relaxed his body language was, how easy the smile lingered on his lips.

“It's completely okay. If you want this, want us, you can have us. You just have to say the word. If you don't, I'll leave right now. I won't even say a word to Namjoon if you don't want me to.”

You moved closer to him rather than away, looking down for a moment as your fingers skimmed up the length of his arms slowly, feeling the definition of hardened muscle beneath his warm skin, giggling a bit when he flexed them for you.

“What happens if I say yes?”

“If you say yes then I'm gonna kiss you, babygirl. Lay you back, nice and slow and only if you want me to, and I'm gonna help you pick up where you left off before I interrupted. Strip all these pesky clothes off, piece by piece, and then if you're okay with it, I'm gonna text Namjoon to get his ass home right the hell now.”

“You're not going to-”

You cut yourself off, waving a hand down towards your body in you hoped was a general enough gesture to get your point across without having to say it. Jackson seemed to find the message clear enough.

“As long as you're sure, I have every intention of giving you the best orgasm of your whole life. But, I'm not going very far until Namjoon is here. Like I said, we've both been crazy about you forever so I won't do him dirty by letting him miss out on you, sweetness. You okay with that? Not getting too carried away until he gets here?”

Slowly, you eased yourself back until you were laying down beneath him, stretching out your legs until they'd framed his kneeling form, feeling like your smile would split your whole face from the sheer size of it. Jackson seemed unable to resist the invitation you'd provided, making you laugh aloud as he yanked your legs up to rest around his waist before he settled over you a bit more fully, keeping his weight off of your form with his arms as he gave you a proper kiss. Your laughter lingered in it, mingling with his during the first few gentle pecks, melting into meeting breaths as his tongue slipped between your lips and gave you the barest taste of your own cunt. The flavor, the fact that it was Jackson finally kissing you, had you moaning as your fingers reached up to grip the bleached strands of his hair. The sound reached a higher pitch as your lips pulled away, head arching back when one of his hands slipped between you to cup one of your breasts, legs hooking higher around his waist to seek out friction, searching for the weight of his cock. His joggers did nothing to conceal how hard he'd become, how stiff you'd made him, and you craved the feel of it without the barriers of clothing, grinding up against the length of him for just a hint of pleasure. The way Jackson dropped his face against your neck and groaned, bucking his hips slowly into your own, was better than you'd ever dreamed.

“Making it really hard not to just ignore everything I just said and fuck you into the mattress, YN.”

“Sorry. I just was really, really close when you interrupted and I am so embarrassingly, hopelessly turned on right now that I need **something**. I don't suppose maybe you could text Namjoon now and try to stress how important it is that he hurries home?”

Jackson rolled his hips, the weight of his erection pressing the seam of your shorts firmly against your clit and making you whine, needing more so badly. It felt akin to torture when he stopped, thoughts of Namjoon the only reason you silenced your own protests when Jackson shifted back on to his knees.

“I know one thing that'd get him here in record time.”

“Uhm...more then letting him know that he's going to get laid?”

He reached into the pocket of his pants, your eyes immediately darting down to the obvious, tantalizing tent giving you a hint of his shape and size, looking away only once you saw him pull out his phone. There was a sort of hesitance in the way he bit his bottom lip, eyes regarding you with visible uncertainty for a moment.

“Visual stimulation would get him going for sure. Would you be comfortable letting me send him a video?”

Jackson's expression told you straight away that he'd drop the subject the second you told him no, your knowledge of him giving you every confidence that he would never be the sort of guy to press his girl into doing something she wasn't okay with. What surprised you, though, was how little you felt you needed the reassurance that he wouldn't pressure you. It ought to have been a no brainer to disagree, to shoot the idea down, but the thought of how Namjoon might react to the sight of you naked and aroused only made you burn hotter. Thoughts of shame seemed to be miles away, lost in the desire making you feel alive and eager. You wanted Namjoon to see how bad you wanted him and you wanted him to be turned on by it, needed it to send him running home to where Jackson and yourself were waiting for him to join in.

“What did you have in mind? Please tell me it involves some sort of touching, because literally, Jackson, I'm not kidding when I say this, but my clit is pulsing right now and I wanna cum so damn bad. So, maybe please with the touching in the video?”

“Oh my god, YN, how are you actually managing to be simultaneously adorable and sexy? I wanna cuddle you and eat you out at the same time.”

“Both sound really, really, super good right now, so gimmie. All of the gimmie. See, I'm even making the hands.”

You flexed your fingers at him in a grabbing motion, giddiness a heady feeling as Jackson gave out one of his boisterous laughs and nearly dropped his phone, body shaking with mirth as he leaned over you for a few slow kisses. You cupped his cheeks in your hands, savoring the way he shuddered when you kissed him a little deeper, liking the indication it gave that he was well worked up too. He maintained his cheerful grin as he hooked his fingers into the waistband of both your shorts and your panties, hips lifting to make it easier for him to pull both garments off of your body. There was absolutely no resistance on your part when he settled his hands on your inner thighs to part them wide, his smile fading with a low groan as he got his very first glimpse of your cunt, and you found yourself flashing him a nervous look.

“Is it okay?”

“Babygirl, you are so beautiful. I've never seen a prettier pussy. And you're so wet. I can't believe this is all for me and Joon. We really get you this soaked when you touch yourself?”

The immediate praise silenced every bit of brief insecurity you'd felt starting to flare up, his nearly enraptured gaze quickly feeling less intimidating and allowing you to enjoy the attention.

“You really do. You have no idea how hard it's been being this aroused damn near all the time and barely being able to do anything about it for fear of being found out. I wish I'd known how you guys feel sooner. I wouldn't have been so afraid to use my vibrator more often.”

Jackson's head shot up, his gaze immediately intrigued by the information you'd supplied him and you wished you could've stopped the instant fear of being judge which tried to rear its ugly head, trying to remind yourself that it had no place in your bed just then, let alone in your mind.

“You have a vibrator?”

“Yeah. It was a birthday gift from one of my friends. I think she meant for it to be sort of a gag gift, but...turns out it's more fun than funny, you know?”

“Ooooh, where is it? Inquiring minds must know.”

“For science?”

“Sexy science, yes.”

“Top drawer of my nightstand.”

Jackson stretched his body out to reach for the drawer in question, yanking it open to begin fishing around inside without a care for his noisiness, letting out a triumphant sort of shout as he found the item in question. He sat back, holding up the purple bullet vibrator to turn it this way and that, as if he found the device you occasionally used to pleasure yourself beyond fascinating. When you'd first unboxed it, you'd done much the same, mesmerized by the first sex toy you'd ever gotten to see in real life. It was a loud, powerful little thing, but it certainly did the trick on the rare instances in which you'd been brave enough to use it.

“Get nice and comfortable for me, sweetness. Keep your thighs spread open.”

You did as he asked, anticipation thrumming deep inside as Jackson pressed the small button on the bottom of the bullet, filling the air with the vibrating hum you'd become accustomed to.

“Let's get some material for Namjoon.”

\- -

A quick strike of a finger hitting the space bar plunged the room into silence, music quieted for seemingly the millionth time in so many hours. Most people tended to view Jung Hoseok as a bright, ever cheerful person and the assessment generally wasn't very far from the truth. Anyone who knew him well, saw him on a day to day basis, understood that he could be as serious as a heart attack where his work was concerned, whether it involved his day job as a dance instructor or his passion for producing tracks. One paid his bills while the other did not, but both parts of his life were equally important to him and he showed an unrelenting earnestness about each. His love of music, rap in particular, had helped bond him with Yoongi and Namjoon long ago, solidifying not only a deep friendship but an incredible creative relationship. Hoseok knew his style very well, but had a knack for changing things up and finding his own unique sound depending on what sort of mixtape he wanted to make. Namjoon had the utmost faith and pride in what his friend had set out to accomplish and felt fortunate to be someone who Hoseok felt comfortable turning to for advice.

It wasn't a terribly consistent occurrence wherein Namjoon had time off from work at the same time as both his present friends, so days such as the present were usually focused on whatever project or projects the three of them had been dedicated to. With Yoongi having recently released his own mixtape a few months ago, attention had shifted to mostly helping Hobi complete his vision. Thus far, Namjoon hardly felt like his friend needed any help or guidance yet he was happy to provide any Hoseok might find himself needing, feeling little remorse for having spent much of his day in the homemade studio both of his friends used in their shared apartment.

“I don't know about both of you, but maybe it's about time for a break?” Hoseok suggested, voice strained as he stretched his arms high above his head after having been partly slouched in his computer chair for so long.

“Couldn't hurt.”

Yoongi yawned quietly, moving away from the computer to fall heavily on to the tattered old couch settled in the corner of the room, eyes tired and likely to close soon, probably needing a short power nap to help rejuvenate him. The man had a knack for chugging along on very little sleep somehow, finding more energy to keep going just by resting his eyes for short spells as if he was as much cat as he was human.

“I'll go make another batch of coffee. I think we could all use the caffeine. I know I don't wanna turn into a zombie before I get home for movie night.”

“Can't go being the undead for your lady love.”

Namjoon fixed Hoseok with an unamused frown and a middle finger, the other man let out a loud laugh while Yoongi hardly even flinched, already drifting off. Content not to respond anymore to the comment then he already had with his hand gesture, Namjoon left the studio room to head into the kitchen, shutting the door behind him and thus muffling the music that soon started playing again after he'd left. Hoseok and Yoongi had always been pretty happy to not only tease himself, but Jackson as well for their mutual and painfully unrequited feelings for YN, so overall Namjoon was fairly well used to it. The jokes could be a little frustrating yet overall harmless and not nearly as bothersome as they'd initially been once he'd come to terms with his affections and discussed them with his roommate. Loving the same girl had gotten a great deal less awkward over time even if it hadn't necessarily become less painful, leaving Namjoon to wonder for the nth time when either he or Jackson would finally be able to get over YN. Given the depth of his own feelings and what he knew of how strong Jackson's were, it seemed very likely that they'd both be screwed in that respect for a long time, and it made him once again consider what might happen if they considered maybe just coming out with things. The whole point of their arrangement had been to avoid heartache and drama, but for all they knew perhaps there could be a chance that YN might be interested in them both.

“Or you're just being hopeful that she'd be open to a polyamorous relationship and the reality is that she probably isn't interested in either of us,” he lamented under his breath, starting the coffee pot once he'd replaced the filter and grounds.

As he listened to the machine come to life and watched the drip slowly yet surely start, Namjoon allowed his brain to continue wandering to YN. He had always wondered, even before either he or Jackson had come to understand their interest in her, who it might be that YN could be harboring feelings for. There always stood the distinct possibility that she had no interest in relationships, such a theory seeming further proven by the fact that he'd never noticed her going out on a date or bringing someone home, not even after living with her for over a year. If by some chance there was someone in her life who held her heart, she'd done an excellent job of remaining completely mum on the subject. Despite how much it would hurt to learn that she felt something for someone other than himself or even Jackson, it would have been nice to get some indication that she felt able to confide in him. Romantic hopes aside, he cared about her as a friend and a person, so the possibility that she was dealing with the same unresolved desires as her roommates were always a worrisome prospect. He hated the thought of her being sad in any capacity, that fact making him feel no guilt about cutting out early to cheer her up after her monthly visit with her asshole of a father.

Namjoon jumped when his phone vibrated in his back pocket, having not expected it at all and he grumbled when the surprise of it nearly caused him to drop his empty coffee mug. Setting the ceramic piece down on the counter, he plucked his phone free from the confines of his jeans and started reading the texts he'd received.

 **Jackson:** _hey brother you alone or around yoongi and hoseok right now?_

 **Namjoon:** _alone in their kitchen atm. why do you ask?_

 **Jackson:** _okay i need you to take this seriously. i'm not even joking. i'm about to send you something and you absolutely need to watch it. turn your volume down so the guys won't hear it._

 **Namjoon:** _??????_

 **Jackson:** _trust me. you want to see this. it's important._

The fact that he'd been told to turn the volume down had Namjoon sighing hard, wondering what sort of video clip Jackson was about to send him. It wasn't often that he received questionable material from his good friend, Jackson's texts usually varying from being thoughtful and encouraging to just silly or genuinely hysterical. On the rare occasion he did send something risque, as friends were sometimes want to do, it was never something that the other man would call important. If it was porn, and Namjoon was fairly certain it was, then how on earth could it be something he needed to watch? Dirty videos hardly seemed dire. Either way, Namjoon decided to trust Jackson's judgment and waited for the video to be sent, expression hardly changing even at the sight of an admittedly very nice pair of breasts in the video thumbnail. He turned down the volume on his phone and hit play, attention immediately captured the second the video started with the sight of a face he hadn't expected to see.

“ _Are you ready, babygirl?_ ” he heard Jackson asking through the speakers, eyes glued to the image of YN's hooded gaze and her lips, parted with a series of uneven breaths. “ _Let him hear you. Don't hold anything back._ ”

Namjoon watched, breath baited as the camera panned down past the gorgeous breasts from the thumbnail, YN's breasts he realized and continued until he found his eyes feasting on the sight of her pussy, completely bare. His cock swelled at the image, biting back a groan as he took in how beautifully swollen and wet her parted folds were, unable to help cupping his hand around his growing erection as he viewed what he'd only ever fantasized about. She had, without a doubt, the most deliciously gorgeous cunt he'd ever set eyes on and the amount of jealousy that surged through him with the knowledge that he wasn't home to view YN's gorgeous form in its proper glory was more intense than it had ever been in his life. He held the feelings at bay, wanting to finish the video first, glancing at the closed studio door before looking back at the screen just in time to see what looked to be a small vibrator settling against YN's exposed clit. A click of a button sounded and Namjoon couldn't even focus on the noise of the vibrations when YN's moans were a much more desirable sound, her hips shuddering in response to the pleasure he knew the toy was giving her.

“ _Let him hear you_ ,” Jackson urged again, his fingers teasingly stroking the rumbling bullet against YN's tender clit until she seemed near to weeping from the sensations.

“ _Namjoon!_ ”

She cried out his name, again and again, and the sound was like music to his ears. Every fantasy and daydream he'd ever had about how she would sound paled in comparison to learning what the real thing was like, Namjoon's cock so hard it bordered on being painful, gritting his teeth as he fought the intense desire to stroke his prick in time to the rocking of her hips. God, she sounded so good and so close to cumming, his fingers gripping his phone tight when all at once the toy was silenced. YN whimpered out her disappointment, pelvis squirming as the vibrator was moved away from her pussy, and the video suddenly ended. Namjoon very nearly restarted it, desperate to hear and see her again, wanting more, but refraining when he realized that he had more texts to read.

 **Jackson:** _you heard her, right? heard how she was saying your name? best sound in the world, isn't it? sounds just as good when she's moaning my name too._

 **Namjoon:** _does this mean what i think it does?_

 **Jackson:** _she wants us both. now hurry the hell up and get home. we made a promise to respect each other about our feelings for her and she loves us both, so i'm not fucking her without you here._

 **Namjoon:** _have you made her cum yet?_

 **Jackson:** _almost. she got herself close once before we ended up like this and i've gotten her nearly there twice so far._

 **Namjoon:** _do not let her cum until i get there. i don't wanna miss the first time our girl cums for us._

 **Jackson:** _can do, brother. now get your ass back here._

 **Namjoon:** _on my way._

He turned off the coffee pot, noting that it had filled during the time he'd been conversing with Jackson, feeling fully rejuvenated and in no way in need of caffeine. Taking a moment to collect himself, trying to clear his head enough to will his dick to calm down, Namjoon opened an app on his phone to call for a pick up from his ride service of choice, refusing to bother with public transportation when he was in a hurry. Striding across the apartment, he poked his head into the studio door, trying to keep his expression neutral.

“Something came up with YN and Jackson, so I'm cutting out early. Sorry, guys. I'll make it up to you later.”

The door shut with an audible click only due to the fact that Hoseok had paused his music the second Namjoon had started speaking, confusion settling on his face and remaining unseen with his friend's swift departure. He watched the closed door and waited, hearing the muffled sound of the apartment's front door slamming shut.

“What was that all about?”

“Isn't it obvious?” Yoongi mumbled sleepily from his place on the couch.

His eyes remained closed and his body shifted, the dark-haired man rolling on to his side until his back was facing Hoseok.

“He's about to get laid.”

\- -

“Oh fuck, please! Jackson, please!”

The vibrator lay forgotten somewhere nearby, lost among the tousled sheets covering your bed, and you nearly missed it when the blissful torture you were being put through at present felt so much more intense than the sensations the little toy had given you.

“Please, I can't handle it again!”

Your fingers gripped Jackson's hair tight, nearly afraid that your hold may have been painful to him, but if it was he showed absolutely no signs of caring, groaning ravenously as his mouth roved over your pussy with hungry intent. You looked down with watery eyes between your upraised legs, pulled over his shoulders, and watched him practically devour your cunt like a dying man savoring his last meal, his head moving as wildly as his wicked, wonderful tongue. Nothing in your life had ever felt as good as having Jackson Wang's mouth between your thighs, every groan he released rumbling sweetly against your drenched folds and causing you to rock your face without a consistent rhythm towards the pleasure he was giving you. In all your filthiest daydreams, you'd never imaged that oral sex would feel so fucking good, having been wholly unprepared for how amazing it felt the first moment he'd finally given in to temptation to lash his tongue across your clit.

“Oh god, I'm so close!”

He had brought you near to the edge so many times since he'd told Namjoon to come home and you'd long ago lost the ability to keep track of how many orgasms he'd denied you, so delirious with need and pleasure that recalling the number felt pointless. Your clit had never felt more swollen and sensitive, the sensations bordering on nearly being painful but in the best way. You loved how his hands gripped your thighs, damn near hard enough to bruise, and the way he let you ride your pussy against his mouth like he'd discovered his new favorite past time. He looked sexier than you'd ever seen him, laying there shirtless and faintly sweating with the effort of holding himself back, wondering if he was in just as much pain as you. After all, you'd been teased close to cumming numerous times, but Jackson hadn't had even the slightest stimulation yet, having been focused on keeping you close ever since he'd first turned your vibrator on.

“Please...”

Jackson pulled away from your core with a short, wet suck that had you nearly weeping, meeting his fucked out gaze with a no doubt pitiful one of your own, watching his expression become immediately apologetic.

“I know, babygirl. I promise you'll get to cum soon. It can't take him much longer to get home.”

He drew his forearm across his lips and chin, cleaning the excess wetness coating his skin in a faint, glistening sheen before he lowered your legs from his shoulders, moving over you to pepper gentle kisses all over your face and neck. He'd done as much after every denied climax, hands kneading your legs and every other limb he thought might be aching from the repeated tension, caring for you as your body cooled down from the high which had slipped away. It was sweet really to have him show such tenderness towards you even though he'd been driving you practically mad with neediness, even the lightest brush of his hands skimming across your breasts feeling like it'd be enough to make you cum were he to linger there long enough.

“It's gonna be worth it, though. Just think about how much better it's gonna feel after all this waiting and teasing to cum with both of our hands and mouths on you. Doesn't that sound so good?”

You nodded, having to admit that he was right even though it was hard to see logic when your want of a much-needed orgasm clouded your mind. As badly as you wanted to just get off finally, you knew that it would be so much better to get there with Namjoon beside you as well, with his hands joining Jackson's on your body. Whenever you imagined yourself finally sleeping with the men you loved, it was always with both rather than just one and you didn't want reality to go against that yet unfulfilled desire. If they really did both love you then there would be plenty of other occasions to have sex all together or one on one. The first time around, though, only seemed right with both men involved and so you tried to prepare yourself for the return of Jackson's fingers or tongue between your legs, promising yourself that you wouldn't beg so much during the coming build up.

“How are you guys going to do it?”

“Hm?”

“How are you going to make me cum when he gets home?”

“Personally, I'm rather fond of the idea of Jackson toying with your clit while I stretch you open with my fingers, but I'm open to other suggestions.”

The voice came from the doorway, your head and Jackson's both turning towards the sound, and you could've cried with relief to see Namjoon standing there, shoulder settled against the frame. A smile greeted him immediately, the sight of it seeming to please him immensely if his own was any indication, a dimple appearing in his cheek as he took in the sight you provided. Everything about the way he gazed towards the bed was appraising, seeming to soak up the view your naked form provided him, especially as Jackson eased off of you to let his friend get a better look.

“You made it,” you whispered breathlessly, elated by his arrival when it felt as if you'd been anticipating it for hours.

“Thank fuck. I don't know how much longer I could've held off from making her cum. The way she sounds makes it so hard not to just give her everything she wants.”

“From that little preview you sent me, I can imagine.”

Namjoon shoved off from the doorjamb, hands stuffed into the pockets of his dark jeans and their positioning made it impossible to keep your eyes from dropping down the length of his body, core clenching around nothing at the visible bulge straining against the zipper of his trousers. You weren't certain if he'd been hard since Jackson had sent him the video or he'd gotten that way from just taking in the view from the bedroom door, but it was deeply satisfying to see that sign that he was aroused for you, mind nearly reeling that you had two gorgeous men wanting you so badly. It was truly a dream come true and your eagerness to see things continue felt all the more intense, arms stretching out to bid Namjoon closer, at a swifter pace than his casual gait allowed. He paused just long enough to strip the shirt from his body, your eyes dipping down to watch the way his muscles flexed and moved beneath his skin with the motion, fingers wanting to trace every inch of him. Fuck, he looked so good. They both did. Jackson had a bit more mass and definition, but Namjoon's lean musculature perfectly suited his tall, lanky frame. You couldn't think of any two men who looked sexier and more desirable than yours, heart full of happiness to be able to call them as much. Were it not for how much your cunt ached, you would've thought yourself to be dreaming.

“Namjoon, come here, please.”

Jackson chuckled at your gentle pleading, dotting a sweet kiss to your cheek as he settled on his side next to you, all smiles as he made room for Namjoon to join the pair of you on the bed, and the other man wasted absolutely no time accepting the invitation. The darker-haired man's eyes were hooded and burning with need, but his smile looked elated and kind, his long form covering your own much as Jackson's had before. You hummed with happiness as Namjoon settled his hips between your parted thighs, a large hand sweeping across the side of your face to wipe a few droplets of sweat from your temple, the touch so soft in so heated a moment. It amazed you but didn't surprise you at all. Namjoon and Jackson had been gentle and caring towards you since day one, from the moment you'd met them, and it made so much sense for them to show you tenderness even when you knew they'd both be fucking you with abandon soon. Every faint bit of rough which might occur seemed fitting to be joined with such loving caresses, making any nervous first-time jitters you thought you might have felt seem to scarcely exist. You loved them and wanted them with unwavering desperation, years of unfulfilled desires finally reaching a point where they would all finally be satiated. It was the luckiest you'd ever felt in your life.

“You really want me too?”

Namjoon and Jackson both shared a warm chuckle over your hopeful inquiry, the former of the two letting his eyes scrunch with how hard he smiled, leaning in closer to kiss reassurances and confirmation against your lips. He angled his head to kiss you more deeply, with a slow thoroughness that seemed to stimulate you from head to toe, hips jolting when you felt the faintest press of his concealed cock against your drenched pussy. The rough denim of his jeans hardly even bothered you, not when your body craved the friction, moaning out a protest when he lifted his hips away from your own at the same time that the sweetly sensuous kiss he'd given you came to an end.

“Babe, I've stroked my cock to the thought of being inside you damn near every night. I've been hard since Jackson sent me that video and told me that we finally have a chance to be with you. Don't you ever doubt how bad both of us ache for you, okay? If it's what you want then I think it's safe to say that we're going to be making you scream and cum on the regular from here on out.”

“Starting now? Please?”

“She's really sensitive now, Joon. I've been edging her this whole time, so it's not gonna take much to make her cum. Don't think we should keep her waiting anymore, do you?”

Namjoon glanced at Jackson and you could see how pleased the older of your soon-to-be lovers looked, satisfied for having worked you up so well while also seeming more than ready to finally stop teasing you. They seemed to be in complete agreement, on the same wavelength, moving themselves over you as one. Jackson turned your head towards his, sealing his lips against yours, tongue thrusting into your mouth while Namjoon's teeth pressed into the sensitive flesh where your neck met your shoulder, sinking in just deep enough to faintly sting and yet satisfy at the same time. He alternated between short nips and lingering, open-mouthed kisses descending slowly down your body, letting you know as Jackson sucked on your bottom lip that you'd have darkened marks bruising your throat. Your back arched up when Namjoon's tongue circled one of your nipples, ripping your lips from Jackson's with a sharp cry as he stroked, sucked, and pressed his teeth to one tight peak, trailing his way over to the other while Jackson attended to the unblemished side of your neck. Both of them seemed to want to mark you up as much as they could and you looked forward to seeing the visible reminders of their touches in the coming days.

Your nipples were wet from Namjoon's mouth when he lifted off of you, settling to kneel between your legs and get a proper look at you, and Jackson made to help him by lifting one of your legs, his hand settled on the underside of your knee to stretch you wide open. Namjoon groaned at the sight as if the view alone brought him physical pleasure, his hands rubbing across your stomach and hips, prompting you to lift your bottom upwards, wanting to let him get the best look possible. The momentary self-consciousness you'd experienced with Jackson's first glimpse had been lost to your lust ages ago, so now you only relished having eyes on your naked body, loved the way both men looked upon you like they simply couldn't get enough of the sight.

“God, baby, just look at you. Look at how gorgeous this cunt is. So damn wet the sheets are soaked and you haven't even gotten to cum yet.”

Namjoon's thumbs settled on either side of your pussy, spreading your wet folds open to let himself really see you, see the way your pussy clenched in response as if to beckon him inside, whether it be with tongue or fingers or cock. He settled the pad of one thumb against your exposed clit, applying pressure against the bud without stroking or rubbing the way you needed him to, even so teasing a touch feeling remarkable. It made you mewl with how much you wanted him to give you more, Jackson's hands pressing down on your hips to keep you from squirming.

“She's so sensitive. You really worked her up good, didn't you?”

“Told you as much, didn't I?”

Jackson grinned, the look beyond cheeky, and you had a feeling Namjoon might've given him a good, playful shove were their hands not otherwise settled on the lower parts of your form. You whined again at the continued stillness of their touch, eyes meeting Namjoon's as his gaze lifted from your pussy to your face, his lips parting with a deep, slow exhale.

“Tell us what you want, YN. We're gonna make you cum, but you have to tell us how you want it to happen. You've fantasized about this as much as we have, I'm sure, so tell us what you need and we'll make you feel so fucking good.”

“I want...”

You knew that just asking them to get you off wouldn't be enough, both men watching you with eager gazes speaking volumes about how desperately they wanted your words. Neither had been especially shy about professing their desire for you and it impressed upon you just how deeply their need for you to describe what you required of them went. You supposed after everything you'd been through in your life and how scared you had once been that outright saying what actions for them to take should have been mortifying, but the thought was far from it. The YN who'd been giddy for an empty apartment and the opportunity to get off in peace had changed with the revelation that you could have what you wanted most. You were far from afraid to express your desires. In fact, the idea of saying it all out loud felt promising in so many ways, words spilling from your lips breathlessly yet with undeniable confidence.

“I want what you said before, Joon. I want Jackson's fingers on my clit, stroking and rubbing until I scream. And I want your fingers inside me, stretching me out, getting me ready for you both to fuck me open.”

“Fuck.”

“How many, baby? How many of my fingers do you want?”

“One. Start with one and slow, please. Until I get used to it. Then two once I'm ready.”

“And after two?”

“Fuck them into me until I cum.”

Jackson wasted no time, settling his middle and index finger into place against your clit and giving it a slow caress that made you sigh in relief, hips stilling when he stopped to wait for Namjoon. You both watched as Joon's long fingers dipped between your thighs, slipping past where Jackson's digits had settled to seek out your entrance, anticipation causing you to bite your bottom lip hard as the tip of one slowly began to press inside. It was rare in your own explorations that you ever penetrated your own cunt, finding that you tended to find more enjoyment from stroking your clit than anything and your past explorations had been such hurried, nervous affairs. Having one of Joon's thick fingers slowly dipping inside was wholly different and you wanted more even before he'd reached the first knuckle. It wasn't terribly uncomfortable, not when you were so very wet, but the fit was new and you were thankful that he went easy, letting out a breath once his finger was fully entrenched within your heat.

“How is it?”

“So fucking tight. God, she's going to feel like heaven on our cocks,” Namjoon breathed out, slowly drawing the digit back and then easing it in just as slowly, looking up at your face. “Good? Bad?”

“Good, I think. Feels different, but not in a bad way.”

Almost as soon as the words had left your lips Jackson's fingers started to join in, matching the steady pump of Namjoon's hand between your thighs, rubbing your clit slowly and with just the right amount of pressure. You moaned with relief, loving how one lover's touch complimented the other's, enhancing it until you felt a steady, wonderful pleasure washing over you.

“One more, Joon. And can both of you please go faster?”

“Want it hard and fast? Want us to make you cum quick?” Jackson asked, fingers quickening for a moment to make you nearly bow up hard from the greater intensity and you heard Namjoon make a sound at the way your pussy clenched.

“Yeah. No more teasing. Wanna cum so bad.”

Your mouth fell open, briefly falling quiet as a second finger joined the first inside you, the added stretch aching in the most pleasant of ways. Once he was sure you liked it, that it wasn't causing you any real discomfort, Namjoon started pumping his fingers inside you at a furious pace you could hear, the sound a wet squelching that made your cunt feel like it was on fire. All of Jackson's previous teasing and edging efforts were gone, the wild stroking of your clit showing no signs of slowing or stopping, brimming with intent. You felt nearly mindless with how good the pleasure was, the building of an orgasm happening so swiftly after so much waiting, so much being denied, that you knew it'd take no time at all before you were done. Uncertain of what to do with your hands, you let them grip the sheets and flop helplessly on either side of your body, sitting up on your elbows so you could see what the boys were doing to you and it was a sight that was your undoing. Their arms tensed and strained with their efforts, hands working your puffy, sopping cunt in a near frenzy, each dead set on bringing you the orgasm you pleaded for.

It hit you with all the force of a barreling freight train, head angling back as you wailed out a broken mix of their names. Every orgasm you'd ever given yourself in the past felt piddly in comparison to the immense, core-shaking pleasure you'd been given, half wondering if you'd ever truly cum before at all. Nothing had ever felt so good, so deep that you swore you felt the sensations all the way down to your bones and you never wanted it to stop, hoped you'd always be able to feel this amazing. You felt hands gripping your trembling thighs, keeping you from flailing your legs out as you convulsed and writhed and moaned out every breath-stealing pulse of bliss, feeling them rise and fall and rise again like waves lapping endlessly against the shore, showing no signs of stopping. You never knew that an orgasm could last for so long, but yours felt as if it would last forever. It was life-changing, world-altering, and a thousand other descriptors that would ever fail to do the feelings proper justice, Namjoon's and Jackson's fingers still moving over and within your pussy, but slower to prolong your climax.

“Mmmm fuck...”

“Did so good, babygirl. Waited so patiently and now look at how good you're cumming for us.”

“Love feeling you squeeze my fingers so tight. Love making you cum. So beautiful and sweet. Our perfect girl.”

You had just enough presence of mind to hear them, understand the wonderful ways they were praising you as they led you through the high, helped you ease down from it slowly. You felt their mouths on your skin, lips touching your thighs and your mound, your chest and neck, and it wasn't until you whined when the pleasure started to feel like too much that their hands slipped away from your cunt. Falling heavily on to the bed, body nearly aching from arching so hard off the mattress, you let yourself lay still and focus on both calming and coming down, rasping for breath while the boys shifted around you, settled on either side of your body. Their hands were everywhere save for the places where you were most sensitive, avoiding your pussy and breasts to knead and massage your legs and arms, both of them nuzzling your neck and kissing your cheeks, letting you know how amazing it had been to make you feel so good. It took time, though you couldn't be sure how long, but eventually you felt yourself regaining enough strength to lift your arms, shaky hands patting whatever parts of them you felt able to reach, wanting to return their affection as well as you could while you felt practically boneless.

You blinked your eyes open, letting your vision adjust through the wetness of tears you hadn't realized you'd shed, smiling as you saw Namjoon and Jackson looking down at you, their faces settled into a discernible state of concern and tenderness mixed with undeniable smugness. They were two men who had done their job well and couldn't have been more satisfied with the outcome, the fact that they hadn't high-fived each other nearly shocking. Doing so wouldn't even have made you mad or given you cause to roll your eyes. Lord only knew they had every right to be proud of themselves and you rather wanted to stroke their egos, among other things.

“That was...wow. Not gonna say I'm down to get teased like crazy again any time soon, but yeah...was definitely worth it. There's so much I wanna do right now, but I don't think I can move just yet.”

“Oh yeah? What do you wanna do, sweetness? We're all ears.”

Jackson had taken to stroking a hand back and forth along your shoulders and collar bone, nuzzling his nose into your hair and you felt Namjoon's fingers making lazy, whirling patterns across your hips, smiling lazily down at you. Regardless of how little attention they'd been given physically, neither seemed in any sort of hurry to feel your touch, appearing fine with giving you time to recuperate from the orgasm they'd worked to give you. Without having to look, you knew they were both still hard and the need to work them up even more, see if your words could bring them to further wanting, was far too tantalizing a possibility to ignore.

“Honestly, I was hoping you'd both take your pants off and let me see how much better reality is compared to all of my fantasies. I've been dreaming about having you in my hands, feeling your cocks against my tongue, and I want to know that feeling before you both get a chance to be inside me.”

“More than happy to let you live that fantasy out, YN. At least once you feel like you've recovered enough. Before you do that, though...”

Namjoon smirked and the expression suited him far too well, the look devilish and handsome as he descended down the length of your body. By the time he'd begun to part your thighs again, you'd gathered a good idea as to what his intentions were, hips squirming.

“Joon, I'm too sensitive!”

He nipped your inner thigh, grinning against your warm skin.

“I won't try to tease you right now, baby. I just wanna know what you taste like. Haven't had my chance yet.”

“Trust me,” Jackson chimed in, sitting up on his knees beside you to get a better look of what was about to transpire. “She tastes so damn good.”

Namjoon wasted no time in the learning, his tongue slowly darting out to lap up the slickness coating your folds. He gave a low hum of agreement to Jackson's assessment, seeming to savor the first sampling of your unique flavor, closing his eyes as he leaned in close again and let his tongue slip inside you, tasting from the source. He was making an effort to avoid your clit, seeming not to want to overstimulate you just then, and while it felt good to have his mouth between your legs, it wasn't too much. It was a wonderful sight to behold as well, just as arousing as it had been when Jackson had eaten you out like a man possessed, and while Namjoon was busy familiarizing himself with the sweetness of your pussy, you turned your attention to the man kneeling next to you. Jackson seemed a bit distracted watching as his friend carefully stroked his tongue inside you, unaware of the way your eyes zeroed in on the concealed erection in his gray joggers, a tiny spot of wetness staining the material and making your mouth water. Unable to resist, not when you felt a bit more of your strength returning, you shifted your upper body to turn towards him a little, slowly closing your hand around the cloth-covered cock you were so ready to properly feel. Jackson hissed through his teeth, looking down as you smiled up at him, the expression almost innocent even while you gave his length a little squeeze.

He helped you peel his pants and boxer briefs down to rest around his thighs, swallowing quietly once you came face to face with the first cock you'd ever seen up close, breath quickening just faintly at how hard he was, the tip beaded with pre-cum and red with need. He wasn't overly long, but he was quite thick and you swore it was simply another beautiful part of his anatomy. When your fingers wrapped around him, settled just under the head, it felt like a marvel that his skin could feel so soft when his erection was so hard, nearly startled when it seemed to twitch in your grasp. Wetting your lips, you leaned in to swipe your tongue across the spot of white dotting the tip, finding its flavor to be mildly salty yet not unpleasant. Even if it had been bad, you wouldn't have minded when Jackson's hips flexed in response, the deep groan that rumbled in his chest a sound you immediately needed more of. While having no prior experience to draw from, you'd heard enough chatter among friends and in passing conversations to have a few ideas of what to try, knowing that Jackson would let you know if you did something wrong.

The tongue feasting between your thighs went still and you looked down as you gave Jackson's prick a slow, exploring stroke to find that Namjoon was watching the both of you, licking his lips of your arousal like he'd just dined on the finest meal. You kept your eyes locked on his as Jackson settled a hand against the back of your neck, gently leading your mouth closer until you parted your lips and let the tip of him slip inside, giving him a quick suck that had him throwing his head back with a much louder groan. Looking from Namjoon to the man before you, you flashed him another smile and swirled your tongue around the head a few times, pulling back once he'd mumbled out your name.

“Namjoon, come back up here. Both of you get your pants off and let me take care of you two for a little while.”

Letting go of Jackson's cock, you sat up and gave the boys room to do as you'd bid them to, their bodies leaving the bed so they could finish disrobing. You watched Jackson's thick thighs flex as he shoved his pants the rest of the way down, dick bobbing with the motions, while Namjoon did much the same to finally let you see how good he looked as well. His length was just as red with arousal, a bit longer than his friend, but perhaps a bit less thick and just as beautiful. They were both a gorgeous visage you savored the sight of, core feeling all the more bereft, as if seeing what they would both inevitably fill you with made you ache for the need of that experience all the more. They moved towards you as one, moving across the mattress on their knees and you met them on the way, angling up to take turns kissing them both, running your hands all over their bodies as they did the same to you. For a long few moments, the only thing that seemed to matter was sharing loving caresses, getting a feel for all the dips and curves and lines of their frames and your own, each kiss languid and longing, reminding you of how much care existed between the three of you.

Your hands found their cocks, closing around the welcome weight of them and following down the curve of their hardness to bring them pleasure, hear the two men in your life groan at the same time. Namjoon's was a little deeper, Jackson's a little higher, and both made you want to let them have every part of you they'd ever dreamed of, from the heart they'd held forever and everything that surrounded it. Letting go of them for a brief time, you bent down, lowering yourself to find Namjoon's hardness with your mouth, dragging your tongue from the base of him all the way to the tip, sucking him inside your mouth only to let go with an audible pop as the suction broke. You turned to Jackson to give him the same treatment, hand closing around Joon to work your hand up and down his hardness. It was like that for a while, moving back and forth from one lover to the other, tending to one with your hand while letting the other feel the pressure of your lips as well as your tongue. By the time you made yourself stop, your inner thighs were coated with wetness, no longer caring about the idea of being overstimulated when you wanted them both so badly.

“I need you both to show me what you like and tell me how to do this. I don't really know that much, to be honest, so I need you two to guide me.”

“We can do that, baby. Later, though.”

“Later?”

Namjoon nodded, he and Jackson shooing your hands from their cocks as if operating on the same wave-length, confusion marring your features when it seemed strange for them to want you to stop making them feel good after they'd waited so long to be on the receiving end of things. Jackson shuffled behind you, falling back into a sitting position with his arms wrapped around you, laughing at the surprised yet not displeased squeal that left your lips. Namjoon sat down in front of you, cupping your face in his hands while Jackson settled his chin on your shoulder, making you wonder what would happen next.

“You were really tight on my fingers, YN. How long has it been since the last time someone fucked you?”

“I can't remember you ever bringing someone home or staying over at somebody else's place for a night, so it's been since before you moved in, right?”

You leaned back against Jackson's chest, trying not to let yourself grow nervous over their questioning, feeling comfortable enough with the both of them not to tense up over the inquiries, but wary enough of turning them off that you were unable to stop your face from scrunching up nervously. Namjoon saw the expression better than Jackson given his position, looking at you with more than a little confusion.

“Sooo...Jackson, that whole thing I'd said earlier about how hard it was getting myself off 'cause of not wanting to get caught and shit? Ya know, stupid conservative parent programmed anxiety kinda nonsense?”

“Yeah.”

“Well...that kinda extended to literally everything related to sex, so all this is a first for me.”

Jackson's lips parted with an 'o' of realization, but Namjoon appeared very much like he needed to actually hear the words completely.

“So, you're saying...”

“I'm saying the category is 'roommates who are virgins' and the answer is 'who is YN?'. So, in the spirit of being my Daily Double, are you two maybe okay with continuing this or am I ending the day staying in the 'roommates who are virgins' category?”

“I...did you seriously just make a Jeopardy joke?”

You felt Jackson shaking with barely contained laughter, face pressed against the back of your shoulder, and despite the nearly incredulous questioning Namjoon had given, he looked just as amused himself. Neither seemed disturbed or put off by your revelation if their chuckling over your method of explaining things told you anything, but it made you feel a little shy regardless. You shrugged your shoulders, waiting to see what either of the guys might have to say, relieved by the way Namjoon let his forehead touch your own for a few seconds.

“Is it wrong that the fact that you made a Jeopardy joke turned me on even more?”

“Neeeerd!”

“The only reason I'm forgiving you for that is because you instigated this entire thing.”

“Also 'cause friendship. You're welcome, by the way.”

Their banter, harmless as it was, prompted you to try covering their mouths with your hands, squeaking when Jackson nipped your fingers and Namjoon caught your wrist in his grasp.

“All right. So, here's the big question. Do you have any preference for how we do this? Who goes first? It's your first time, YN, so you call the shots.”

“Whatever or however you want it is fine, sweetness. I think we both just wanna make this good for you.”

You balked at their questioning, caught on the notion of deciding who might have you first when you weren't sure if you even knew what answer to give. You'd dreamed about Namjoon filling you up first just as many times as you'd pictured Jackson in the same position, finding that either way would appease you plenty. In the long run, your first time would be with both of them and you found that it mattered little to you who dicked you down before the other as long as they both got to overall. You felt little attachment to the overall concept of your virginity and were content to think that you were losing it to both of them, not just whoever's dick entered your pussy before the other. What you weren't sure of was how the boys would react if you did choose, not wanting to give the impression that one of them was who you preferred more when you loved them both the same way.

“I don't know if this just makes things harder on you guys, but I don't really care who goes first. I want you both inside me today. I know that much for sure. So, really it's up to the two of you to decide who has the first turn. I do kinda hope it's okay if we go bare, though. I know I probably shouldn't be an idiot and ask you guys to wrap things up, but I've got an implant in my damn arm and if you guys are clean then...I sorta wanna find out what it feels like to have your cum in me.”

The last thing you wanted to think of was your father or your childhood at such a moment, but deep down you rather liked the idea of giving an unspoken 'fuck you' to all of the nonsense and scare tactics you'd been brought up with by letting Joon and Jackson finish inside you. It was always risky even despite being on birth control, but it was a risk you felt willing to take in order to fully squash all the fear and denial you'd lived with regarding sex up until that moment. Maybe it wasn't sensible to make such a decision, but it was what you wanted and you were more than willing to purchase a morning after pill and start riding the latex train every time after the present to let yourself experience having them inside you without barriers. It also may have helped that the thought of being full of their cum turned you on in the worst way. Apparently, getting the chance to really explore your sexual desires had opened you up to discovering kinks you hadn't even realized you'd been hiding from yourself.

Namjoon and Jackson seemed focused on thinking over what you'd said, all your musings falling to the wayside as you waited for their decision. The blonde man at your back kissed your cheek, leveling Namjoon with a relaxed look.

“I'm clean and if you're on birth control then I'm fine with going bare. I think...maybe you should go first, Joon. I mean...if it ends up hurting her even a little the first time...I just don't think I could do it.”

“It might not, though. Not if she's relaxed, stretched, and wet. Are you sure?”

“Yeah. We're both gonna have our girl, so it's fine by me. I can wait for a little longer.”

“Well, since we're all clean, in the mood, and on the same page...”

Namjoon nodded at Jackson and the other man started moving backward, pulling you along with him while his friend crawled to follow, stopping only once he'd reached the bed's headboard. He gathered up the pillows to settle behind him, laying back a little while drawing you to recline on his chest, his legs parting to let you rest between them. His cock was warm and solid where it pressed against your back, Jackson's lips leaving soothing kisses against your temple while his hands wandered across your chest and along your arms, Namjoon opening your thighs. A large hand cupped your pussy and even that felt like enough to make you ache, your legs parting a bit further for him, and you sighed out your relief as two of Joon's fingers slowly eased inside, testing the waters as it were, looking for any signs of fear or discomfort. When he saw none, he removed his hand and brought his wet fingers down to his own length, smearing your slick all over his cock before giving it a few quick pumps, and the image was one you knew you'd want to revisit in the future.

He shifted closer still, leaning over your angled form to give you a single soft kiss, smiling in a way you were sure he meant to be soothing, the look as gentle as Jackson's hold on you. There was the faintest feeling of nervousness as his hips settled closer to your own, the tip of his cock nudging against your entrance and settling into place, but it wasn't nearly as severe as you'd expected it to be. It was the newness of it all that made you feel even the tiniest bit of unease and even that wasn't enough to make you tense much, your body beyond ready for what was to come when you'd dreamed of it ever since you'd come to realize how much you loved the men behind and before you. Namjoon slipped his arms around your legs, letting them rest in the crooks of his elbows, brown eyes locking on yours.

“Don't be afraid to tell us what you need. If anything feels bad or you need to stop, tell us right away.”

“Try to relax and if you need to, you can dig your nails into my arms or my thighs. Whatever you need, babygirl.”

You nodded rather than vocalized your agreement, merely feeling eager to get on with it, looking down to watch as Namjoon's hips slowly moved forward and you felt the first inward press of his cock spearing into your heat. He took things slow, urging his length forward just a little at a time, giving you more and deeper only in careful passes. It helped you to adjust to have him be so cautious and go so slow, focusing on keeping your breathing even while you got used to the feeling of being filled up. His prick was certainly larger than the two fingers he'd given you before and there was a faint bit of discomfort to be felt for the stretching, but it wasn't nearly as horrible as you'd heard it could be. The fact that you were so slick made his movements a bit more fluid, easing the hint of burning which came with having a part of you accommodate something wider than you were used to. You still found yourself wanting, even enjoying it despite the fact that you had yet to feel any real pleasure from the penetration, eyes drawn up from the sight of your pussy being opened up by Namjoon's cock to view his face. His brow had furrowed considerably, mouth having dropped open with pleasure, his gaze glued to the place where you were joined, and you saw his reaction the moment he'd finally hilted himself, watching his eyes closed as he savored the way it felt to be inside you. Even if it had been truly painful, it would've all been worth it to see that expression.

“Doing okay?” Jackson whispered against your ear, one of his hands stroking up and down your lower abdomen in a soothing gesture.

“Yeah. I'm okay. Joon, what about you?”

He let out a sound you'd never heard before, a kind of grunt muffled by the way his lips pressed together in a hard line.

“Good. So fucking good.”

“Yeah?”

“Mm-hm. Baby, you have no idea how good it feels inside you. It's so fucking tight. Can I move? Is that all right?”

“It's okay. Move, Joon.”

He needed no further prompting, drawing his hips back until nothing more then the tip of his cock remained, the brief emptiness you felt only made better by the way he thrust forward again, filling you to the brim. Namjoon didn't stop with the single thrust, rocking his hips until he was moving inside you at a leisurely yet even pace, his eyes glazing over with pleasure. You liked it, you realized after a few moments. While not completely satisfying, not nearly as good as his fingers had felt, there was something a little pleasant about feeling the steady glide of his length driving into you over and over, feeling that it fed your existing arousal enough to make you crave more. Namjoon softly groaned with every few thrusts, clearly enjoying the fit of your body beneath and before his, savoring the sensation of how tightly you were gripping him. He threw his head back, letting out an even louder cry when you clenched around him, unable to help it when Jackson slipped a hand down your body to lightly circle your clit, giving you a bit more pleasure than you'd felt thus far.

“Like that, sweetness? Want me to keep playing with you while Namjoon fucks you like this?”

You felt the words of agreement choke in your throat, nodding your head quickly to let him know that you didn't want him to stop, and a needy whine finally escaped your lips as Jackson's fingers caressed you with a bit more intent, his other hand covering a breast to knead and massage the soft flesh until his name and Namjoon's became a mantra mumbled between breaths. Like before, Jackson's touch added to his friend's actions, working in harmony with them, and steadily you began to savor the rapidly quickening plunge of Namjoon's cock fucking into you just as much as the strumming of your clit. The wet sound of Namjoon's hips meeting yours, skin smacking against skin, was as pleasant to hear as his lengthening groans, the sound of his pleasure and your own meeting together in tandem with the persisting thrust of his prick within your core.

“Starting to feel good?” he asked breathlessly, enjoying himself and needing to know that it was the same for you, still intent on your satisfaction as well.

“Really, really good. Can go faster if you want. Wanna see if I like it.”

He gave in to your request immediately, seemed unable to resist it, steadily fucking you in earnest until you could hear the bed frame squeaking in response, and it felt absolutely incredible. Jackson's fingers helping the pleasure along only made you want more, need more, and it was nearly amazing when you realized that steadily, thrust by thrust and stroke by stroke, you were building towards an orgasm. Fingers pinched one of your nipples while your hands searched out the sheets beneath your body, not wanting to hurt either of your lovers by digging your nails into their skin as had been previously suggested. You moaned at the feeling of Namjoon hiking your legs up a little higher, swearing it felt like you'd taken him a little deeper, and you loved it, loved every second of feeling him burying himself inside your cunt, driving the both of you closer with Jackson's aid.

“Fuck! Are you gonna cum for us, baby? Gonna let me feel how good it is to be inside you when you cum?”

“M'close! Really, really close! Don't stop!”

“Not gonna stop,” Jackson promised, his fingers working wildly against your clit until your upraised thighs were shaking almost violently, held in place only thanks to the firm grasp of Namjoon's hands and arms. “Gonna make you cum so good.”

“Almost there! You want my cum? Wanna be full and wet so Jackson can slide in so easy when it's his turn?”

You moaned to let him know that you did want it, needing to feel his cum inside you and hear him find his release, wanting it just as badly as you wanted your own orgasm. You were unsure of who it was telling you to open your eyes after they'd flown shut, but you listened just the same, looking at Namjoon's face as he watched yours in turn, the eye contact feeling as if it only made the connection better. It was like having his rapt attention, seeing the lust and love in his eyes, was a sort of pleasure all on its own, doubling what you were already feeling until nothing else in the world mattered but the events taking place in your bed. Jackson mumbled your name, his fingers stroking you in just the right way, and the tingling, tight sensation pooling in your abdomen, burning between your thighs mounted further and further, until it was enough, release rocketing through your body until you were close to sobbing with relief. You tightened sweetly around Namjoon's cock, clenching him hard and without mercy, making the pace of his thrusting hips stutter until they stilled. He halted his consistent in and out as you came, grinding his hips against yours as the repeated squeeze of your pussy around him brought him to the edge and over it. He came inside you with a series of rasping breaths and shuddering groans, erection pulsing within your walls until you could feel him flooding you with burst after burst of thick white. It was strange and different, but in a wonderful way and you relished it, working your inner muscles around him even as your orgasm's intensity started to taper off like you wanted to squeeze every drop and every bit of pleasure out of him that you could.

Namjoon shook right along with you as together you came down, his body leaning forward so he could give you a few exhausted, but utterly satiated kisses. Sweat caused his bangs to cling to his forehead, giving his skin a glowing sort of sheen, and he'd never looked more beautiful than when he smiled in the aftermath, staring at you like you were the light of his life.

“That was so good, YN. You did so well for us. I don't think I've ever cum that hard before.”

“Liar,” you mumbled against his lips, smiling lazily as he leaned back to look you over and his arms slowly lowered your legs. “You're just trying to boost my confidence.”

“I'll bet you think otherwise when Jackson says the same thing.”

The other man hadn't said a word for the last minute or so, seeming content to hold you and nuzzle the side of your neck, silenced by his own unfulfilled desires as he patiently awaited his turn. You watched as Namjoon slowly pulled his softening length from your body, waiting to see the first spilling of his cum dripping out of your core only to find that moment slipping by as Jackson lifted you up to readjust your position. Namjoon, no matter how tired he'd become, reached out to assist his friend until you found yourself still leaning against Jackson's chest, but in less of a reclined position with your thighs spread open atop his and his cock nudging against your pussy.

“Think you can handle just a little more, babygirl, or do you need a break first?”

The tension in Jackson's body and the huskiness of his voice belied the reassurances he gave that he could wait if you needed a reprieve, his persistent thoughtfulness making you angle your head to the side to meet his lips as well as you could in such a position. Reaching down, you stroked your fingers along the front of his cock to try and push it further into position, hips bucking when the tip briefly brushed your clit.

“Fuck me, Jackson. Want you to cum too. Can't wait for it.”

“Won't have to. Don't think I'm gonna be able to last long. Think maybe I've been torturing myself since I started edging you.”

“Turnabout is fair play, I guess.”

You kissed the tip of his nose and wiggled your hips, bidding him to fill you the same way Namjoon had.

“Now get inside me.”

Namjoon sat back for a moment, content to recover and watch as Jackson reached between your legs to guide his cock into you, pulling his fingers away when he felt himself pushing in. Your hips lowered slowly, not needing nearly as much time to sink onto him completely as you had before, but regardless taking things at a cautious pace when Jackson had a little extra girth to his advantage. You leaned your head back to rest against his shoulder, sighing as he stilled the second he'd given you every inch the position would allow you to take and enjoying the fit of him along with the way he kissed the side of your face.

“Mmmmm so damn tight.”

“Feels good, doesn't she?”

“Better than good. Fucking perfect.”

Rather than thrusting when he wanted to move, when he was sure you could take it, Jackson settled his hands on your hips and gripped them as he started to guide you, showing you how to rock your pelvis until you picked up what he wanted you to learn. The length of him rubbed against your inner walls as you rolled your hips, finding that it was a different sort of pleasure than the thrusting motion of before and just as good in its own way. Already, with little time spent adjusting, it started to feel wonderful and you wondered if having taken Namjoon first had made it easier for you to immediately feel pleasure from the thick stretch of Jackson's cock within you. It surely helped to have further stimulation straight away, Namjoon's mouth closing around one of your nipples as his hand settled against your mons, thumb questing down to lightly graze your tender clit. The sensitivity felt like nearly too much, but you couldn't bring yourself to ask for him to stop, loving how he'd followed Jackson's example to help pleasure you while you were filled with a cock that wasn't his. They were both so dedicated to making you feel good that it nearly made you want to weep, from appreciation for their thoughtfulness as well as the overwhelming level of bliss you were continuing to experience.

“Can you cum again, YN? Are you close? Cause I'm already so fucking close. You're too tight, sweetheart.”

His fingers pressed into your hips firmly and you felt his hands nearly shaking as he followed the motions you'd taken over, moving with the way you writhed atop him while the pressure of his hold spoke volumes of how much he was holding himself back. He could've continued showing you the way he wanted you to move, urging you to rock over him, grind on and around his cock in whatever manner would help him achieve release faster, but he seemed to refuse to do so. It was a sure sign that he wanted you to feel good, wanted you to cum before he could finish first, not wanting to be greedy with the pleasure he'd been denying himself since he'd first stumbled onto your original masturbatory plans. You didn't want him to hold back, knowing that if he properly let go that you'd be able to cum again just as he wanted you to, especially with Namjoon doing his part to help your pleasure along, another drag of his thumb making your pussy throb and clench on the length buried inside you. The reaction from Jackson was instantaneous.

He'd been vocal from the moment your cunt took him all the way in, groaning and crying out, gasping aloud with total abandon. After months upon months of hearing him across the hall and through walls, getting to witness first hand how unabashedly loud Jackson was the closer he got to orgasm was one of the most gratifying experiences of your life. He sounded different from Namjoon, but just as intoxicating and both men seemed poised to be your utter undoing. It seemed only fair given that your body had made Namjoon cum for you to do the same for Jackson, drawing your legs up as soon as Joon pulled his lips from your chest, knees near your shoulders as you let your feet rest atop Jackson's tensing thighs.

“Baby, what-”

You cut Jackson's question off, his words faltering into a shout of surprise and sensation as you braced yourself back against his chest and lifted up with the help of your planted feet, dropping yourself down on his cock hard enough to make you feel dizzy with pleasure. You repeated the action, knowing that doing so for long in such a position would make your already aching legs feel all the more sore in the end, but it was a discomfort which you knew would be well worth it. Feeling Jackson's cock slipping free only to plunge deep inside again with every lift and drop of your hips was marvelous, making your body sing with pure elation.

“Can't keep this up for long. Please fuck me faster, Jackson. Want your cum too.”

“She's close. Give her what she wants.”

Your pleading and Joon's goading served to break all the resistance Jackson had left and soon he was holding you tight, arms wrapped around your waist as he braced his feet apart for leverage and fucked up into your cunt at a breakneck pace. It was fast and hard and everything you wanted, hands gripping the arms wrapped around you as you matched Jackson's loud cries with moans of your own, marveling at the fact that Namjoon hadn't faltered in the slightest with his massaging of your clit despite how hard your hips were rocking.

“Gonna cum! Fuck, babygirl, gonna cum!”

The onset of his release spurned your own into action, your body trembling violently as you came, and felt the first burst of Jackson's cum spilling deep, coaxed free until the two of you were shaking and shuddering as one. Namjoon's mouth touched your sweaty brow, thumb steadily slowing against your clit, growing softer with each wave of pleasure you felt like he wanted to follow the intensity and how it steadily grew gentler. Jackson's hips moved as if with a mind of their own for a time, continuing to arch up towards you, cock still thrusting through the convulsions of your core, but he too began to slow down as together you became utterly spent, the pulse of his prick lessening with every passing moment. Soon, gasping and exhausted, Jackson's arms began to loosen around your waist and both of you laid back with an incredible weariness, legs gently lowered and stretched out with Namjoon's assistance.

“Here, YN. Lift up a bit.”

You couldn't quite register who'd spoken, brain too muddled with the dwindling aftermath of your orgasm to focus on distinguishing voices, but you listened despite your fatigue and lifted your hips until Jackson's cock slipped out of you. You felt the drip of arousal and cum as it spilled from your pussy, having the passing though that you'd have to wash your sheets as you were shifted and turned to lay down on your side. Jackson followed, tiredly resting his body against your back while Namjoon joined you, tucking your front against the sweat-dampened warmth of his equally exhausted body. It was like being in a haze, it seemed, to be fucked so thoroughly twice in a row, but not one that you minded. Being able to finally relax while sandwiched between both of your loves was one place you were incredible happy be, wanting nothing more than to go right to sleep. No matter how fulfilling and wearying an orgasm could be, you'd never really realized just how delightfully fatiguing sex could be.

“YN?”

It was Jackson's voice, raspy and sweet behind you.

“Hm?”

“Try not to fall asleep. We've gotta get up as soon as we can and get all cleaned up. Need to hydrate and have the food I brought home too.”

“And you probably have to go to the bathroom, right?”

Namjoon spoke this time, with his lips hovering just near your brow.

“Yeah. But...I'm so warm and tired and comfortable. Just wanna cuddle with my boys.”

One of them laughed while the other muttered about how cute you were and the way they wrapped you up in their arms, kissed whatever exposed patch of skin their mouths could easily reach, let you know that they were tempted to let you have your way. In a lazy attempt to convince them to just stay put, you hooked one of your legs back across both of Jackson's and flung one of your arms over Namjoon's side, letting out a weary little hum.

“Just five minutes?”

Their almost unison sigh told you that they were giving in, neither of them seeming to be able to resist spoiling you in whatever little ways they saw fit. Five minutes would go by quickly, in the blink of an eye, but you'd savor every second of that time until the need for a trip to the bathroom and the desire for cleanliness dragged every satisfied body from your messy bed. You yawned, thinking about the food that was waiting and the movie night cuddling you hoped was still a part of everyone's plans, wondering how much better that familiar routine might be now that snuggling on the couch with your roommates might include kisses as well.

“Love you both,” you mumbled, feeling yourself start to drift off for a brief, sleepy reprieve even though you knew it would be short-lived.

“We love you too.”

“So damn much.”

They loved you, really and truly. Unexpected as it still was, you soaked the words up readily and with more happiness pouring into your heart than you thought you'd ever known before. After a day of painful reminders and the same lamenting for affection you knew you would never gain from one person in your life, it felt like starting down a new, brighter path to have the love of two people who had made your whole world better. There was a contentment in having found such a wonderful bond and no matter how different it was from the one you'd ached for your whole life, providing you with a different type of love than what you'd been missing, it was enough. More than enough. It was filled with acceptance and care, built with two people who saw you as you were and felt no need to mold you to their preferences. It was like having a family, but not one existing simply due to biology. It was one that you'd chosen for yourself. There was such relief in coming to terms with the fact that you could live your life the way you wanted rather than the way others might have expected you to. Moreover, you could give and receive love how you chose to and with as many people as your heart desired. The two your heart had chosen, however, were more than plenty.

Suddenly, you were so very thankful for doors accidentally left open.


	2. Bonus: KIO!Jackson NSFW A-Z Alphabet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little story extra giving a glimpse into knocking Is Overrated!Jackson's sexual interests.

**A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex):**

Jackson is the type to want to hold on to his s/o after sex, whether he’s clinging to them like a koala or they’re laying on top of him. He needs lots of contact after they’ve both cum, usually wants a few minutes to just focus on catching his breath and holding them close before he starts giving them a once over to make sure they feel 100% okay. He’s happy to either clean them with a rag or scoop them up and carry them into the bathroom for a bath or shower and he’s gonna be hard-pressed not to kiss his partner’s lips, all over their face, and any part of their body he can easily reach while they’re getting freshened back up. He wants to show them that he cares, craves the opportunity to pamper them further, and he’ll preen if he receives just as much affection in return. Post sex showers are also, in his opinion, perfect for another round provided his s/o is up for it. 

**B = Body part (Their favorite body part of theirs and also their partner’s):**

Jackson is proud of his physique overall, but he especially loves his arms and his chest, so he will wear sleeveless shirts or better yet no shirt at all just to show off how much work he’s put into being super toned. He tries to be humble about how he looks, understates his hotness, but he does know that he looks fucking amazing and he’s proud of that.

As far as his partner goes, he has a thing for hips, thighs, and a nice booty, but with every person he’s ever dated, YN included, or partners he’s just casually slept with, he loves their own perceived imperfections. An old scar or a mole or any part of them they tend to show a lack of appreciation for immediately becomes something he’s obsessed with and determined to change their mind about. He’s got a thing for wanting to improve the self-confidence of others, especially those he really cares about.

**C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person):**

If he can cum inside his s/o, he absolutely will. He still wants to finish while inside them even if he’s wearing a condom, but there’s nothing quite so satisfying as knowing that he’s filling them up with every drop of cum he can possibly give. He loves knowing that he’s left his mark in them like that even if it’s only temporary and when he sees his cum dripping out, he almost always tries to push it back in with his fingers.

**D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self-explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs):**

Jackson has a plethora of dirty selfies he’s taken, some which he’s sent to past lovers or YN, but many of which he took just to have them in the future even though he never ended up sharing them. He can be very visually stimulated and sometimes seeing those pictures, remembering what aroused him when those photos were taken, can get him going just as easily as a new fantasy, promise, or bit of porn.

**E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?):**

Jackson knows precisely what he’s doing, but he’s always willing and excited to learn more, learn something new. He’s had about two relationships prior to himself and Namjoon getting together with YN in Knocking Is Overrated and he’s indulged in a fair few one night stands in the past. He’s got a pretty substantial bit of experience under his belt.

**F = Favorite Position (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual):**

He loves a good standing fuck. He’s strong and he’s got a boatload of stamina, so getting to hike his lover up, legs over his forearms or around his waist, is one of his absolute favorite ways to get after it. He likes being able to show off that way, likes how he can move his lover and feel them bounce along with the pace of his hips. Sometimes he enjoys moving up against a wall to stabilize things a bit more, but generally he likes it straight up just standing in the middle of a room.

He’s also a huge fan of any position where he can hit it from the back, such as doggy style, reverse cowgirl, or so on.

**G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc):**

When things are really hot and heavy, at the most intense parts of sex, Jackson tends to be a bit more serious, but throughout foreplay and the beginning, he likes to joke around a lot, living for those breathless laughs exchanged between equally breathless kisses. When he’s focused on making his lover or himself cum then he can get pretty intent, but the best sex in his opinion always comes with a few smiles.

**H = Hair (How well-groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.):**

Dark hair, thick, but well-trimmed, and unless he has a gig that requires him to shave or wax then he happily sports a faint treasure trail.

**I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…):**

Jackson is the sort of guy who would fuck his s/o hard and sloppy, make an absolute mess of them, leave them sore as all hell once all is said and done, but you can definitely bet that he’d light candles and buy roses to set the mood prior to wrecking them completely. He has a loving, romantic heart and when he’s in a relationship especially, he likes to set the mood and savor the intimacy that comes with sex, whether said sex is slow and sweet or the type of rough that can damn near break the bed.

**J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon):**

Every other day at minimum. Sex is how he prefers to get off but as a guy who works a lot and who can carry a ton of stress, sometimes he really just needs a quick orgasm to take the edge off. Jerking off helps him let off steam or can just act as a way for him to pamper himself, though no matter what he tends to be pretty quick and to the point about it. After the events of Knocking Is Overrated, he started to jack off more for the sake of riling up YN, often sending her videos to turn her on or just letting her watch him for as long as she can before she inevitably needs to jump on his dick.

**K = Kink (One or more of their kinks):**

Given the fact that he and his close friend, Namjoon, start mutually dating YN as of Knocking Is Overrated, Jackson is absolutely a fan of threesomes. He’s not at all opposed to having YN by himself from time to time or even just enjoying the show while Namjoon fucks her seven ways to Sunday, but he genuinely savors threesomes most of all. He likes working with Joon to make YN cum as much as he kind likes making a game out of challenging him, competing to see who can make her cum harder or faster now and again. It’s overall just fun as all hell.

Jackson loves homemade porn. He likes taking pictures or filming little videos to send to someone he’s casually fucking or in a relationship with. He’s the master of taking mouthwatering dick pics and he gets an immense thrill out of sending his s/o a video of him fucking his fist, letting them hear his raspy groans as cum spills over the backs of his fingers. He also craves being on the receiving end, getting pictures and videos from a partner, but overall what he wants most is to film something together. He makes it a point to tease the shit out of Joon sometimes by sending him videos while being balls deep in YN, just to let him know when he’s missing out.

Sex while partly clothed is another thing he’s into. He damn sure loves the visual of just pushing his lover’s skirt up, hooking his thumb into the crotch of a damp pair of panties to pull them aside and just watch as he lets his cock sink in.

Also, dirty talk. So much dirty talk. Not the type that leans towards demeaning terms, but he likes to say what he’s feeling and what he wants to do to his s/o. He also likes hearing it, especially if his lover’s dirty talk has an edge of praise to it, cause Jackson loves to be complimented.

**L = Location (Favourite places to do the do):**

He doesn’t especially have a favorite place. Any location where he can get laid safely is good enough for him. Bed? Great. Kitchen? Awesome. Restaurant bathroom? Absolutely. Back seat of the van while he’s on a road trip with friends and everybody is sleeping? Hell yeah. Anywhere is fine with him for the most part.

**M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going):**

Jackson can get into moods or have bad days where he just wants to cuddle instead of have sex, but when he’s feeling fine, he’s pretty easy to turn on. If his s/o wears a short skirt or a tight pair of leggings then he’ll be asking them for sex not long after setting eyes on them. If they wear something of his, it’s game over. He will get on his knees and fucking beg to get his mouth on the pussy.

Sometimes, even simple things can rile him up, like getting a whiff of how good his lover smells fresh from the shower or watching them laugh at something silly on their phone while they’re relaxing in their lounge clothes. If the relationship is serious, little things of that nature just make him ache to show off how much he loves them and sex is one great method, in his opinion, of expressing his feelings.

**N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn-offs):**

Piss, shit, that kinda thing. Hard pass for him.

Degradation. He just can’t get into it personally. He’d rather use sweet names than demeaning ones and while he’ll never judge anyone, s/o or otherwise, who might be into name-calling, it just isn’t for him personally.

Roleplay doesn’t much do it for him. He’s a little looser on the ‘NO’ where roleplay is concerned, but he’d just rather be himself while fucking someone instead of pretending to be another person or some fictional version of who he is. It’s in part a result of the side of him that is prone to being hard on himself, pushing himself constantly, and unintentionally gives him a bit of anxiety that maybe he’s not good enough on his own or as himself. It puts him in an uncomfortable sort of headspace.

**O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc):**

Jackson is a pretty equal mix of wanting to give and wanting to receive. If his lover goes down on him then he’s absolutely returning the favor at some point before they’re done or he’s going to dedicate a good long while the next day just to making them cum all over his face. He’s got an incredible gift for using his tongue and his lips and even his teeth to get someone off and he loves to share it just as much as he loves having a warm, wet mouth around his cock.

**P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? Etc.):**

It can go either way and usually can depend on the situation, the mood, if he’s had a long and stressful day, etc. Sometimes he’ll start hard and transition to slow just to tease. Jackson doesn’t entirely prefer one over the other, because either way, slow or fast, gentle or rough, if he’s getting laid then he’s getting laid, so he ain’t about to complain. Sometimes, he likes to leave the pace up to his partner and follow whatever rhythm or speed they set.

**Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.):**

Sure, quickies are great. Does he overall prefer them to a prolonged session? No, not really. If he can make use of his stamina and go at it for a good long while then that’s what he’d rather do. But, sometimes, like when he jerks off to relieve stress, a quick screw can do wonders for him and he’ll damn sure indulge.

**R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.):**

Jackson has his hard limits for what he absolutely won’t do, but those aside he’s usually pretty game to give something new a shot or ask his partner if they wanna give this thing he read about online a try. Prior to Knocking Is Overrated, YN had a pretty lacking amount of experience with sex, so her enormous libido and endless curiosity pretty much guarantees that she’s gonna wanna try all manner of new things and Jackson, like Namjoon, is more than willing to indulge her.

**S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…):**

Typically, Jackson can go for ages. If he’s exhausted or worn down from work, he’ll maybe be less inclined to fuck at all or prefer a quick round, but when he’s good then he can go for a couple of rounds or at least one that can last for a long damn time. He prides himself on his staying power, is borderline smug about it really.

**T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?):**

He never made use of toys or owned them prior to the events of Knocking Is Overrated, but YN gave him an immediate appreciation for vibrators. Primarily, he likes using them on her, but when the shoe is on the other foot, he absolutely cannot deny that he enjoys being on the receiving end of toy play just as much.

It may not completely count, but a camera for making homemade porn is what Jackson would consider a toy that he wants to play with a lot and the events of Knocking Is Overrated definitely gave him the desire for a high-quality camera.

**U = Unfair (how much they like to tease):**

Jackson can edge someone to the point of madness when he really wants to. He’s got the unrelenting determination and drive to absolutely ruin someone, keep them on the edge forever just to ensure that they have the orgasm to end all orgasms. It’s not all about edging, though. He likes to be a tease when he’s trying to seduce his lover as well, whether via suggestive comments, sultry looks, barely-there touches that leave his partner yearning for more, or his absolute favorite, a good ol’ fashioned dick pic.

**V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make):**

Jackson is far from quiet. He doesn’t like to be quiet. If he’s in a situation where he’s gotta keep it down than he absolutely will, but it’ll be a struggle and he’d much rather just groan and pant and cuss as much as he pleases. He’s got the sort of deep, almost guttural groans that can make somebody’s thighs tremble, and every breath is a loud rasp for air, whether he’s fucking someone slow or fast.

**W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice):**

Buying sexy lingerie to entice Jackson tends to be a bad idea. Not because he dislikes it. Hell, he loves seeing his lover decked out in something sheer or lacy. It’s just that he has a hell of a hard time not just ripping things off in his haste to get his mouth, fingers, or cock where he wants them. He makes an effort not to destroy his lover’s lingerie, but he doesn’t always succeed. He will always replace whatever he ruins, though.

**X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words):**

Jackson’s cock is very thick, very veiny, and while he’s not super long, he’s still just a bit above average in length. His cock is pretty straight rather than curved and the thickness is fairly even across the whole of his length.

**Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?):**

In general, Jackson’s sex drive is pretty damn high. It’s not unrelenting or unreasonable, but he does like to have sex often or at least get off on a regular basis. Outside circumstances can affect his yearning, either lessen it slightly or make him want to have sex more than every other day, but in general he’s got a pretty strong appetite for bumping uglies.

**Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterward):**

He likes to stay up and talk or even just lay together with his lover to savor the closeness of a satisfied, companionable silence, but usually, he can zonk out pretty damn quick after he’s cum. Sometimes, he’ll fight falling asleep and babble nonsense, nodding off only to jolt awake again until inevitably his s/o tells him to just close his eyes and rest. He can push himself to stay away for cleaning up, of course, but it can be hard for him not to start snoozing quick, especially if he came really hard.


	3. Drabble # 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by this mini-fill prompt I received on my Tumblr: Knocking Is Overrated Jackson and Namjoon and reader: mouths and tongues, slow hands, lazy morning
> 
> This takes place after the events of the main story.

“Open up for him, babygirl. Let Namjoon have a taste.”

Your body still felt heavy, sleepiness slowly fading as the light of dawn slipped further and further past the edges of your curtains to cast your bedroom in a glow as warm as the hands of both your lovers. Tiredness and the desire to be lazy aside, you relented to the whispered words of Jackson’s voice, his breath fanning across the breasts he’d exposed by lifting the hem of the t-shirt you’d slept in. You couldn’t remember if it was his or Namjoon’s and you couldn’t be bothered with trying to sort it out, not when you felt lips running along the inside of one thigh.

“A little wider, YN,” you heard lower down your frame, Namjoon’s plump lips smiling near your core, a sight you took in with eyes that were still slightly bleary.

They’d waited until you’d begun to wake on your own before anything had started, rousing you further with the sweetest greetings in voices made rough from sleep, their hands caressing your arms and your back at first. It wasn’t until your eyes had opened and you had enough clarity to give them consent before they’d started to take things further, mindful as always of your comfort. You’d let them shift you on to your back without any want for protest, feeling pampered to greet the day with their hands exposing your breasts and cunt to their touches, so wet for them even before Namjoon’s mouth had begun to head down past your stomach and Jackson’s fingers had started to pinch your nipples to complete hardness.

“She’s so wet for us already,” Namjoon muttered, groaning softly after he dipped his tongue through your folds to taste you and you sighed at the light pleasure. “You’re always so good to us, YN. Letting us touch you, taste how sweet you are.”

“You look so fucking pretty all spread out and ready for us like this.”

Jackson swirled his tongue around the pebbled tip of one breast, mirroring the same stroke you felt against your core, Namjoon’s mouth covering your clit. The pleasure they gave you was as appraising as their words, intensifying your desire for more and for them until your wakefulness grew more prominent, fatigue fading with your mounting desire to be filled by both men. 

“Want you both inside me,” you whimpered, fingers threading lightly through their hair as Jackson focused on your breasts and Namjoon lingered on your cunt, both of them making you feel so good. “Need you both inside me.”

“Soon, babygirl.”

“Let us make you cum first.”

They seemed intent on spoiling you first and you wouldn’t deny them, knowing that they’d always give you everything you wanted.

You had to be the luckiest woman alive.


End file.
